My Little Flower
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Deamon Spade comes back with a 6 year old girl, now the first gen. Vongola are taking it upon themselves to protect this little peace of heaven from the darkness of their world.  Not meant to be a dark Fic, rates T just in case.
1. Preface

**Hey there everyone, this is going to be my first time NOT doing a romance fic. I just thought I would add some sweetness into the lives of some of the most dangerous people around. Lol. It's gonna be fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I am writing it. But the thing I want to let you all know that this is just an introduction. The first part of the story will be written out later today and I'll have it posted up as soon as I can for you all to read and laugh about. Well yep! ENJOY. And don't forget to review, I love getting them and reading them and feeling all happy about them!.**

**(^-^)**

_6 pairs of eyes were focused on the bloody bundle in the arms of their mist guardian. There was a steady breathing coming from inside, indicating it was alive. Daemon Spade had returned from his mission…with this._

"_What is it?" Giotto asked his mist guardian._

"_Her name is Rose." the man said._

"_Who is she?" G asked._

"_Is she all?" Giotto asked, behind his calm demeanor he was beginning to feel a little anxious. _

"_The only one alive."_

"_What's going on?" G asked._

_Giotto got up from his seat and went over to Daemon, he took the girl from him and laid her down on the couch that was in the center of his office._

"_She was the daughter of a close friend." he murmured. _

"_Was?"_

"_The entire family was assassinated." Daemon said, "I found her hiding under her bed."_

"_What now?" Asari asked._

"_We're keeping her." Giotto said, his voice was authoritative, but surprisingly gentle. No one protested, even the mist guardian didn't object. _

_~' 3 Months Later '~_

_It became quite clear that the child was wary of the people around her. She was still suffering from the trauma of seeing and hearing her family being killed. It took one month for Giotto to convince her that she was safe and among friends. She began to break out of her shell after the first month. She began to smile and laugh. Capturing the hearts of the guardians in her tiny little fingers. Thought still a little shy around them, she began to gradually relax in their presence and enjoy herself._

_The third month she was completely at ease with her 7 guardians and began to be more animated with her actions. The one thing that never went away was her fear of men with moustaches…Giotto confirmed that the assassin who killed her parents must've had one. Daemon found that so amusing he laughed for hours. Her fear of strangers wasn't as much of a fear than just her shy nature._

_**(Now you know why none of the first gen. guardians were cleanly shaven.) **_

_The guardians themselves had their own moments with her. They treated her with care and spoiled her endlessly, well some of them did. She thought of them all as older brothers, except for G, to her he was just G. _

_Giotto treated her like a little sister and was always gentle around her. He was trying his best to keep her away from the dangers of the mafia world, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would be old enough to know the truth about the cold, unforgiving world she grew up in. Until then he promised himself that he would keep her sheltered and give her a chance at a happy life._

_G wasn't as happy about her being around at the beginning of her arrival. But as he watched her struggle in her change of environment he eventually came to like the little red head. She wasn't overly unbearable as other children so she would be okay. He warmed up to her and now he acted like the overprotective brother that would scold her for doing anything that was mildly dangerous._

_Asari called her Rose-Hime and was one of the ones that spoiled her rotten. He played music for her when she woke up after having a nightmare that would quickly lull her into a peaceful sleep. Then he took time to teach her how to play her very own music. Occasionally you will see them playing hide and seek around the mansion._

_Lampo, from the beginning disliked children and made it his mission to stay away from the red-headed demon. He couldn't run away from the girl when Giotto himself ordered him to baby-sit her. He had made her cry, and every time he did that G had beaten him black and blue. Eventually he found it in his heart to accept this little girl…and her big brown eyes…who was he kidding, she had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. It also helped when the girl looked up to him. Heck she was the one spoiling his rotten, getting that giant ego of his to grow even bigger._

_Knuckles acted like her mother. The boxer was put in charge of her well-being. He probably knew more about her than the others because come bath time, she would tell him about everything she did that day. He loved the little girl, she brought joy into this gloomy mansion and probable changed the guardians for good. She did have a bad habit of running out of the bath in only a towel when ever she heard Giotto's voice, that never ceased to amuse him and the people that were there…but they needed to fix that little habit._

_Aluade was his normal composed self whenever he was at the mansion, and made it a requirement to ignore the red head whenever he saw her. Very shortly he realized that his method wouldn't work. She seemed to have started idolizing him after seeing him train one day. Knuckles said something like 'You're like her cool older brother she wants to be like.' Aluade scoffed at the notion, but the brown eyes that looked at him with such awe and admiration wasn't something -he grudgingly found out- he could ignore…so he indulged her…and showed off more than usual._

_Daemon was a very bad influence on the 6 year old, everyone agreed on that, except the 6 year old herself. She would defend the mist guardian, while said man watched with an amused look on his face. He always stopped her though, right before she could actually 'prove' his innocence. In his defense he just told her about the missions he's been on, and even created illusions for her amusement. When asked why he did that he would simply state he was distracting her so he could get his work done, never admitting he liked to see that joyful expression on her heart shaped face._

_To the Vongola boss and his 6 guardians the 6 year old captured their hearts easily. With her long red hair, and her pale , soft skin that was always warm to the touch, and her warm, chocolate brown eyes that could bring any man to his knees, she was an angel. Her innocene drew in the 7 souls, like bee's to flowers. Having lost faith in the deadly dark world around them they wanted to preserve what little good was left. She was the light in their darkness._

**ß-à**

**Well there you all go, the preface, there is an actual story behind all this so don't worry. This is just so you can have a little background info on it. **

**So I wanna see your thoughts on this. Do you think it is a good idea doing a story like this? **

**And does anyone wanna see a Giotto/OC story…cause I have some ideas on that, of course it's going to be a diff one than this…cause this is all about Rose!**

**And just a little warning now, I suck at making little kids talk…so it will be normalish…just pretend she's a very bright…6 year old.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. 1: 5 Minutes

**Here you go everyone Part 1. Mmhmm I'm having sooooo much fun writing this. The guardians might seem a little OC but that's to be expected. I will try to keep them in character as much as I can. I tried to do some research on the guardians, their backgrounds and personalities…but I'm never good at that kind of stuff… since we didn't see the first Gen. guardians except for the short amount they were on air it leaves a lot of questions open for how they acted with everything else. There will be more of this OC musing at the bottom, but until then enjoy this story!**

**Begin **

"Rose-Hime" Asari called out, "It's time for dinner."

I closed my book and stood up, it's been 5 months since I was brought to big brother Giotto's house. It was really fun here and I had a lot of big brothers now.

"Coming!" I said to the tall man wearing 'traditional Japanese clothing', whatever that means, his cloths were really poofy.

"Rose-Hime, how was the book?"

I frowned, "I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Did you hear that from G?" Asari knew that G had a 'potty-mouth', and he told me a lot of times not to use any of the words G used, because they would get me into trouble.

Everyone was at dinner except for Daemon and Aluade, but that was normal. I quickly ran over to Giotto and gave him a BIG hug.

"How was your day little flower?" he asked me, using the nickname he gave me when I first came here.

(_**Be prepared for a fulllll explanation of Roses day. XD**_)

"It was great! This morning Knuckles and I were planting flowers in the garden. Did you know here's this weird green stuff and it's called plant food. I didn't know plants ate food, I thought you just watered them and they grew up. Oh,Oh,Oh and after that Asari taught me more about the flute. I think I can play one song on it! I was so close too but I ran out of breath and I messed up. I went to the library and looked at some books then Daemon was there and helped me read some. Then he showed me this place called Greenland, but the funny things was it wasn't green at all, it was covered in a bunch of white stuff. Oh yeah, Daemon told me that when it gets really cold the water in the clouds come down as white stuff called 'snow'. which is weird because the clouds can't have water in them, so I told him that the white stuff that Greenland was covered with was just clouds that were to lazy to fly. And you know what he did, he laughed at me. Daemon was wr-"

"Shut up you brat, the boss doesn't want to hear about your whole damn day!" G exclaimed.

"G" Asari glared at him, "Language"

I felt my lips pull downwards, "Giotto…do you not like my telling you about my day?"

Big brother put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, his normal smile in place, "I love hearing about your day." he said gently, "How about after dinner you tell me the rest."

"Okay!"

So I sat down in my chair next to Lampo and we began to eat. It was pasta today! I loved pasta, it was always so good. The food was really good.

Dinner went by quickly and when everyone was done they all went their separate ways. Giotto and I went to the living room. Well I called it that. There was a GIANT TV there and the squishiest couch ever. Giotto and the others always were here when they were relaxing.

I told Giotto about my whole day and he just asked a few questions about it. Other than that he just listened. Giotto was always busy working during the day and I barely see him, so I liked the time we spent together.

"it's time for bed Little Flower." Giotto said after a while.

I was sitting on his lap with my head against his chest, "I'm not sleepy."

His chest rumbled, with silent laughter, "Oh really?"

I never liked admitting I was sleepy because he would always take me to bed and leave. But I knew I was losing the battle against it. Just you wait sleep, I'm going to get rid of you one day. Just… today…wasn't…

Giotto smiled at the girl in his arms, she was so cute. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. he kissed her forehead and left the room, making sure everything was okay.

He retreated to his office where we went over the list of names of people he was suppose to meet with concerning the job he wanted filled. He was going to arrange meetings with each individual and see if they were able to fit the job, all this time he was unaware of the argument being held in the training room.

"How many times have I told you to watch your words around Rose?" Asari asked the ill-tempered storm guardian. (_**here I wasn't sure if G had the ill-temper like Gokudera, because I think I remember it saying somewhere that it was only like that when he was younger…oh well, here's your G in this story, highly irritable, except when the situation requires clear thinking**_.) "For goodness sake even Daemon watch's his tongue around her."

"She'll hear it all eventually" G mumbled, these lectures from the rain guardian happened once a week…it was becoming a strange routine between them.

"You shouldn't encourage it."

G didn't reply, but took out a cigarette and lit it. "Be happy I don't encourage this." the storm mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

** Next Day **

"Rose." the green haired teenager was trying to wake up the girl. He was standing next to her princess bed and trying not to laugh at the contents of this room…it was a stereotypical bedroom of a happy go lucky 6 year old.

She had a full sized, 4 poster bed with frilly drapes at the foot and head of the bed. The drapes at the side were bunched up to look pretty. She had a pink and blue comforter that seems to have eaten her alive. The only way you could tell she was in there was her flaming red hair that fanned out everywhere.

The room had a soft blue carpet that reminded the teen of the sky. The color of the room was a mixture of white, pink and green. One of the walls was dedicated to the art work she created. Lampo remembered her first ever request she had for her guardians. She wanted everyone to put a handprint on her Art Wall. Seeing no reason to decline Giotto had all the guardians do as she asked. Funny enough they all picked colors corresponding to their flame colors.

There were stuffed animals everywhere and that accursed tea table…Lampo never felt so humiliated as he did with that table…he was never going to have a tea party with Mr. Snuffles, Ms. Kitty, and Mr. Jacobins again. It was one thing being alone with her and putting up with it…but it was a different matter all together when Daemon decides to show up.

Toys littered the ground…yep, it was very obviously a Childs room.

"Rose" Lampo called again, this time using his hand to shake her shoulder a little. He saw her moving so he pulled his hand away. A few seconds later the comforter was pushed away and a little girl emerged from the mountains of pillows and stuffed animals.

"Lampo?" she said in a voice laced with sleep.

"Time to get up, we're having a meeting." the teen said. He watched as she climbed out of her bed, a smile formed on his face as he saw her form.

She was wearing yellow and green striped pajamas, her red hair sticking out in weird directions and her little hand trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes…he had to admit…it was cute.

Not wanting to wait any longer he reached down and picked her up. As he walked towards the office he wondered what Giotto had planned. There hasn't been a guardian meeting that required Rose's presence…if it did then it wouldn't be called a guardians meeting.

When Lampo arrived the other guardians were already there. He handed Rose to Knuckles, who was about to fall asleep again (*Rose that is*)

"Now that we're all here I have to make an announcement. The Vongola family resort built on the island of Guitad is complete. I think it's about time we went on a vacation." Giotto said.

"Vacation?" the little red head perked up, "Are we going to the beach!"

"Yes" Giotto smiled at she began to smile, and visible shake with excitement.

"I'm not going." Aluade said, "I don't have time to be playing around."

"As much as it pains me, I have to agree with Aluade. There is simply to much to do." Daemon said, both men unaware that Giotto had anticipated their reactions, they would be going alright. He looked down at his watch, 5 minutes.

A muffled 'No' caught everyone's attention. Rose had buried her face in Knuckles shoulder, her red hair covering their view of her face,

"what was that princess?" Daemon asked.

She looked up at him and Aluade, "We all have to go together or it wont be fun."

"I'm sure you'll have fun without me." Daemon smiled at the girl, who furiously shook her head.

"You're always showing me pretty pictures of beaches and you promised you will come with me one day!." she said to the tall pineapple haired man.

"Well-" before Daemon could defend himself he was interrupted.

"Asari told me that lying is bad, did you lie to me?" the look she gave Daemon…made Lampo's jaw drop. She made her eyes big and innocent…with a hint of sadness…and her lips were in a cute little pout…her face was so cute.

"Ah…I guess I have no choice." Daemon smirked, "That look is going to get you hurt one day."

Giotto kept his face neutral, but he was smiling on the inside. One down, one to go.

"Aluade." her small voice asked for the attention of the coldest man there.

"I have no such obligations to go along little one." he told her calmly, already expecting her to cry.

She wiggled her way out of Knuckles arms and walked towards the fearsome cloud guardian. She barely reached mid-thigh, and had to tilt her head all the way back to look at him. Daemon couldn't help but be amused by this situation.

"You work to much." she said, her tone wasn't pleading…it was kind of… authorative, Gitto couldn't help but wonder how she developed that tone. Aluade raised an eyebrow himself.

"Do I?" he asked

"To much, I don't even think you know how to relax." she raised her hand and patted the hand she could barely reach. "It's okay, we all have things we're not good at."

Aluade felt his eye twitch, then the guardians broke out into laughter, even Giotto allowed himself to smile.

"It's okay if you're not perfect at everything, I can find someone else." she let out a squeak when Aluade scooped her up into his arms.

"You're very manipulative little one, I guess I know who to blame." His gaze slid to the mist guardian who was still laughing, then back at her. "I'll go." she showed him her brightest smile and threw her arms around his neck.

Giotto looked at his watch, and a full minute to spare.

"We'll be leaving at noon, pack up for 3 days."

Knuckles took Rose back from Aluade and headed towards her room.

"So are you excited?" he asked her.

"Very! I never been to a beach before."

"What's the first thing you want to do there?"

"I saw, in one of Daemon's illusions these people will building buildings out of the sand! I want to do that!"

"Sand sculptures." he said

"What's a sculpture?"

He laughed, "it's the things you make out of the sand."

"I want to swim too! Except I don't know how…do you think I'll drown, like that one kid."

"Who drowned?" Knuckles asked, when did she see someone drowning?

"The one in the illusion!"

Knuckles sighed, he needed to speak to Daemon about this "Let's get you packed up for it then, after lunch we're going to leave, so it's also time for your bath."

Rose nodded vigorously, she was just so excited that they were going to the beach!

**End**

_**Well everyone there is Chapter One, 5 Minutes. Review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Now about the individual guardians personality and the unnatural speaking skills of Rose. I wasn't sure how to start with their personalities because the descriptions I could find out about their personality and style didn't really click with me, so I made my own. I'll explain them here!**_

_**Giotto- he is a kind boss, fair and knows his guardians well. He loves Rose and will protect her from the Mafia life for as long as he can. I'm sure you can figure out his personality since it's not that deep. XD even thought he actually a very awesome character, my portrayal of him does not do him justice.**_

_**G- he can be a grouch, but he really does care about Rose. He is serious when needed, but knows how to enjoy himself. And like I said ^ there he has a temper. **_

_**Asari- He will be a calm character, and tries to ward off bad influences. So he will get worked up about that. But other than that he will be like the way they describe him in the actual summary. Calm and peaceful. **_

_**Knuckles- since they say he's calmer than Ryouhei, and has decided to be a catholic priest I made him the 'sister' for little Rose. He will be the patient understanding mother everyone wants. No doubt I love Knuckles…but he's perfect for this role. **_

_**Lampo- well yep…he's a teen. I made him seem like he isn't spoiled and whatnot…but he is, since this is the first chapter it wont show much of their personalities. **_

_**Alaude- I just noticed, I spelled his name wrong in the whole chapter…XD ignore that! As for his personality I made him serious. They say he his like Hibari, but he acknowledges the fact he's in the Vongola. Calm, cold, serious, and bloodthirsty in private. I am going to give him a fetish for cute things like Hibari too. / cause I think its cute!**_

_**Daemon- as you can tell he hasn't gone -Giotto you're weak- yet. I made his personally seem more like a mischievous child. He enjoys the pain and embarrassment others go through while taking care of the girl, and just about any other pain they go through. Though privately he really likes to keep the child happy, he's just not man enough to admit it. **_

_**Rose- she is 6, her personality will be bubbly and wanting to have fun. Her view of the world is innocent, if you overlook what happened in her past, which she has mentally blocked. As to why she can speak to clearly, it's because the author of this story doesn't want to write baby talk cause she is too lazy. XD**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_


	3. 2: Her Place

**Hey there readers here is part 2 I hope you enjoy. REVIEW!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I assume Rose will be staying with me tonight?" Daemon asked as they took the elevator towards their floor.

"Since she's already stuck on you like a leach." G grumbled.

"I see no problem in it." Giotto said.

By the time the Vongola family reached the resort the sun had already set. The plane ride to their destination was 6 hours long, and a 6 year olds first time on a plane is always hectic. For the first few hours she scrambled throughout the entire plane exploring. During dinner Daemon managed to grab her and got her to eat, then she curled up on his lap and fell asleep…holding onto him with a death grip. Now here they all were, in an elevator…

Daemon went to his own room and managed to pry her fingers from his shirt and laid her down on the bed. He put the bag knuckles gave him on the ground and headed towards the restroom to get himself ready for bed. He decided he would change her later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

With a towel on his damp hair, Daemon pulled out purple pajamas from Rose's bag. He had considered waking her to make the changing process easier but one look at her peaceful face and he decided against it. He began to change her. Right before he was going to put on her top he noticed the scar on her back,

He thoughtfully let his fingers trace the pattern it had taken. When he found her hiding from the assassin that was looking her, she was underneath the bed. If he was only a little bit late, a few minutes maybe, she would've been dead. The scar on her left shoulder blade was caused by the fire that burned down her home. He shook his head and finished dressing her.

"Hopefully you'll sleep the whole night." he smiled at her before slipping into the bed himself, ready for the much needed rest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Daemon woke up to the sound of Rose quietly sobbing him her sleep. He opened one eye and saw Rose all but glued to his chest, tears leaking from the corners.

(***AN: I'm not sure if Daemon can actually do this…but I think he can, cause Mukuro can…when he invaded Chromes 'mind' while she was unconscious**.*)

***Dream State***

_Daemon was standing in a burned down building that looked like a home, or what remained of it. He let his eyes roam over the ruins and looked for any signs of Rose. A soft whimper drew his attention. He found her curled up into a ball._

"_Rose?" he called out, no answer. He let out a sigh and began his magic. In a few seconds the scenery had changed. Now they were in an open field surrounded by crimson red roses that looked silver in the bright moonlight that shown from the full moon above. He was impressed with himself at this feat, such minimum effort and it was a work of art, he truly was a genius. _

_He turned his attention back to the little girl. She was still curled up into a ball, crying. He let out another sigh and got closer to her. Daemon sat down and pulled to so she was seated between his legs, his knee's drawn up. _

_He wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer to his bare chest and let his chin rest gently on her head. He rocked then both back and forth until she relaxed against him and put her tiny arms around him, hugging him tightly. _

"_D…Daemon." her voice was shaking._

"_Yes my little princess?" he asked._

"_Are you really here?"_

_He chuckled, it was only a deep rumble in his chest to her. "Yes princess." he pulled away a little and saw her big brown eyes staring up into his own._

_She looked away from him and to their surroundings. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her._

"_It's so pretty." she said in awe._

"_This place belongs to you Rose." Daemon said, "You should come here when you dream."_

"_How?"_

_He pulled her back to his chest, and it may not or may have been, to hide the smile spreading across his lips. _

"_Just imagine yourself here, and you will be." getting no reply from her he looked down and saw her peacefully slumbering. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, allowing himself to withdraw from her dream._

***End of Dream***

Daemon opened his eyes and looked at Rose, she was no longer crying but seemed to be otherwise okay. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. He knew he needed his energy for tomorrow morning, the girl was going to be a handful.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEW! It makes me update faster**

**Hey there readers! I hope you enjoyed it and whatnot. **

**I made Daemon keep his true smiles a secret from everyone, that's why he always hides his face from Rose's view whenever he cant help but smile at her antics. **

**This was a RoseXDaemon chapter as you can tell!**

**Next chapter will be the beach scene!**

**XD**

**I cant wait. **


	4. 3: Shark in the Water

**Hey there readers, I know this is a late update, but I have good excuses, I'm sure you can understand. I haven't forgotten this story so don't worry. **

**With school and whatnot there hasn't been much time for story. Forgive me. There have been other things occupying my time. I'm starting to paint again… well paint like I mean it. Before it was just what ever, but this time I'm putting my all into my paintings. Wanna know what I've started on, my two projects!**

**Project 1- A 20"x30" of Genesis R. from Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, it's a picture of his wing, and his back…I love him sooo much!**

**Project 2- A 12"x12" of Zack Fair (FF7) Crisis Core. It's just up to his waist and it's a very well known pose, where the buster sword is hiding half of his torso. -nods- **

**I have both ideas down on canvas's and I can only paint on Tuesdays and Thursdays… so they will take time…its sad…I have only black paint at home, my art teacher provides me with the rest. **

**Anyway…you probably don't care at all… ^_^; well on with the story.**

**Part 3: Shark in the Water**

"Look Giotto, Lampo was eaten by the sand." Rose yelled.

The first generation boss turned his eyes from the magazine he was reading and looked over at the two youngest of his family. He looked on with amusement in his golden eyes. The green haired lightning guardian has sand all over his body with only his head exposed. Rose was sitting next to him with an accomplished look on her face.

"Good job little flower." he smiled at her.

Honestly he felt a little sorry Lampo, since he was the youngest guardian it fell to him to play with Rose.

He was currently seated on a beach chair with a giant umbrella above him. A small table with cook drinks laid next to him.

G wasn't far, but it seemed he was sleeping, and no one bothered him, he was always the crankiest when woken.

Knuckles was somewhere, he went off saying he heard there were some herbs that he wanted to collect.

Alaude was focused on some files that concerned his work, but he was dressed casually. He wore green and white swimming trunks and an unbuttoned Hawaiian print shirt with black sandles.

Daemon was getting his tan on. He was the only guardian laying on a beach towel allowing his back to slowly change color. He looked like he was perfectly content with where he was, while in reality he was somewhere far away getting some work done.

"Why don't we go swimming now?" Lampo asked.

"Really!" she asked excited.

"Why not, I can teach you how to swim." he said as he sat up, the thin layer of sand merging him to the ground easily gave away.

"Okay! Okay!" she all but vibrated with excitement.

"Be careful princess there might be sharks in the water just waiting to eat you up." Daemon said, not bothering to open his eyes

"R…Really?" she asked looking at Lampo with fear in her big eyes.

"Of course not." Alaude said, he sent the slumbering illusionist a glare, "Don't be ridiculous."

"O…Okay."

Giotto sighed and put his magazine down, the damage was done, "Come on little flower, I'll help you."

When he got over to her he put on her pink floaties and took her hand. They walked towards the water hand in hand letting the waves wash over their feet. When the water reached Rose's waist Giotto picked her up and walked forward until the water had reached his wasit.

"Alright Little Flower, I'm going to lower you down, I'll be holding onto you so don't panic. Now when I put you in the water I want you to…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**I ended it there because I really don't know how to start off teaching someone to swim… XD hehe**

**Well yeah there you go…part 3!**

**And don't worry this story is getting somewhere…just let me get there first. **

**Review!**


	5. 4: Crazy Rollercoaster Ride

**Here you go readers another good one! Review! And thanks for reading.**

**Part 4: Crazy Rollercoaster Ride**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"What's that?" Rose asked Alaude, pointing at a big car type thing that was moving really fast.

"It's called a rollercoaster, you sit in it and it moves fast." he replied to her.

"Can we go please!" she asked the tall blond haired man. One look at her big brown eyes and he couldn't find the answer he wanted to give…instead he nodded. "Yay!"

He let out a sigh and let himself be dragged to the line. He began to wonder how he ended up in this situation… Everyone except Lampo and Asari had come to the amusement park. Giotto was taken away by the owner of the park to discuss business, G went with him. Knuckles had wondered off and Daemon…who knows where he went off to.

"Next!"

"It's our turn Alaude, we're next!" Rose cried as the park worker ushered them forward.

He made sure that Rose was tightly buckled in before he sat down himself. When the bar was lowered the park worker started to press buttons.

"Keep you hands and feet in the correct boundaries and remember, scream your heart out."

Then the coaster jolted into action, climbing up the giant hill…

"Alaude…" he looked over at his ward, her expression was frozen between fear and anticipation.

"You wanted to come on this ride."

"But.."

"Don't worry, I'm with you. Right?"

She looked at him with her big innocent eyes then put her left hand on top of his right, he looked at their hands before he wrapped his fingers around her hand, she gave him a smile and then the coaster went down…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Well there you have it! I know its not much, and forgive me if it makes little to no sense…just wanted to do something though. The message is, a person always needs someone they can trust with them when facing something they're afraid of… I guess you could say this is a AlaudexRose bonding moment…**

**Anyway…REVIEW!**


	6. 5: Consequences

**Hey there readers! This is a short chapter…I know, but they will get longer. I'm just getting the tiny details out of the way, I'm setting up for the big finish so I can enjoy everything in the end. **

**Part 5: Consequences**

"She's asleep." Knuckles told Giotto.

The Vongola boss nodded and ushered his guardians into the private meeting room in their private jet. They were on their way home from their vacation and half of them were more tired than relaxed… no one was pointing to the blond haired cloud guardian…

"What is this about?" Daemon asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"You are all aware that after today we go back to business. There has been a lot of movement in the underground and it's not something we can ignore. Things have escalated and we will be away for extended periods of time, this includes myself. Rose cannot be left alone for that long so I have taken some advice and have agreed to hire a nanny."

"A what?" Lampo couldn't believe his ears, "You're going to let some old hag raise her?"

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Asari asked.

"She needs a female influence in her life."

"Is that your only excuse?" Daemon asked, he may not have shown it, but he didn't like the idea of letting Rose have a Nanny.

"Would you rather take her with you on one of your missions?" Giotto asked, silencing the illusionist. "While we're gone she'll have someone to look after her."

"Who did you have in mind?" G asked.

"I've scheduled meetings with the applicants and have had their backgrounds checked. Tomorrow I will be meeting with them and picking one, they will start their duty immediately."

"Rose won't like it." Knuckles commented.

"It's for her own good, and I'm sure that she'll warm up to the idea."

"You better hope that the results are what you hoped for." Alaude said, "If this doesn't go the way you want it to, then it will go downhill from there."

"I'm well aware of the consequences." Giotto said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**REVIEW! **

**I wanna know what you feel at this point!**


	7. 6: Fun Together

**Part 6: Fun Together **

"And this ones name is Jasmine, and this one is Barbara." Rose said pointing at each individual doll.

"Ah, and…" Daemon couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into the room. Lampo was once again stuck playing with Rose, and this time it involved Barbie's.

Rose saw him and turned her head towards him, her red hair bounced with her rapid movement. "Daemon!" Lampo also looked up, his face red with embarrassment…this was the second time Daemon walked in on one of their 'tea parties'.

"Hello Princess,"

"What are you doing here?' she asked getting up from the table and running over to him.

He knelt down to her level, "I'm going away on a trip for a little while, so it'll be while till I see you again."

"How long?"

"Who knows, maybe a month, or two."

"Okay, but hurry back!" she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light hug before letting go, "Have fun while I'm gone."

Lampo watched on as the illusionist let go of Rose and left, then the little brat turned around and they continued their tea party…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You're hired." Giotto said, it was the 27th candidate and he finally found someone who would work. She was 23 years old, had 2 years of experience and the reviews from her previous employers were nothing but praises. Her background was also clean so it was fair to say she was the perfect nanny. Her name was Emily Renoire, she was 5'6" with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint!" she smiled at him, he nodded and stood up.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room and then I'll introduce you to Rose."

"Alright." she collected her bag and followed the handsome Vongola boss.

"No harm will come to you from my men if you don't provoke them." Giotto said, "your only duty is to take care of Rose."

"I understand."

After Giotto had brought Emily to her room he gave her a few minutes to settle in before he took her to see Rose, who was in the garden.

"Giotto!" Rose exclaimed as she bursted out of the bushes and tackled Giotto in a hug.

"Hello there." he smiled at her, she smiled at him then noticed that he wasn't alone. She let go of him and hid behind his legs, peaking out to look at the strange women. "As you can tell she's shy around new people."

Emily nodded at him then bent down and held out her hand, "Hello Rose, my name is Emily and I'm going to be looking after you for a while."

Rose looked up at Giotto who nodded encouragingly. She looked at Emily's hand and put her own in it.

"Hello…"

"Rose because we're going to be working Emily will be here to look after you and play with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry Rose, we're going to have so much fun together."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**There you all go…what a sudden dramatic change…I should've said that the last chapter…oh well there you go, Emily is Rose's Nanny, lets all fun together okay! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. 7: Rome

"Rose, come here doll, it's bath time." Emily said, calling the girl from her play in the gardens.

"COMING!"

Knuckles watched on in amusement as Rose walked into the room covered in dirt from head to toe, staining the pure white carpet.

"Oh my goodness, what were you doing out there?" Emily asked walking over to Rose.

"Dom and I were making a castle like we did at the beach!" Rose said.

"Well you shouldn't do that here, look at you, you're filthy and you're dirtying the carpet."

"It's quite alright Ms. Renoire, the cleaning staff are paid to clean after her." Knuckles said.

"Oh really, but still…either way, let's go give you a bath Rose." Emily took Rose's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom that belonged to her.

Knuckles watched on with a faint sense of disappointment as the two disappeared up the stairs…he would miss giving her a bath…it was during bath time that Rose told him everything…I guess that's all in the past now…

He was assigned to the base in Rome for a short period of time because the front of the enemy attacks were mostly there…they needed one of the guardians there and he volunteered, seeing as he already had worked there before. He was leaving tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I just need to get past this point in the story before the actual thing starts so please people be patient and keep up the good reviews. Even if they're only a few I still love seeing them. ^_^**


	9. 8: Onigiri

"It's time for music." Emily said, looking at the list in her hand. It was a schedule of all the things Rose had to do for the day. Most of her studies were in the morning at 10 until 3. From 2 to 3 she had music practice. Before she would take lessons from Asari but since the rain guardian had gone to Japan for a job she had to learn from sheets.

"How do you read this?" Rose asked.

"What…you don't know how?" Emily asked.

"Asari doesn't use this to teach me, he shows me with his hands."

Emily groaned, "Then we have to teach you to read it then."

"No, no you're off tone do it again." Emily said.

"But I'm hungry…and we've been doing this for a long time!" Rose whined.

"No whining, finish your lesson first."

Rose realized the look she usually gave her 7 guardians wasn't working with this lady so she gave a defeated sigh and continued. She really missed Asari…and his Oni…giri…the snack he would give her half-way through their lesson.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Another chapter ^_^ I love this story because it's so easy to write and updates can be made in seconds!**

**Almost there, keep on reading!**


	10. 9: You Sure

"Rose it's time for bed." Emily said.

"But I wanna see Giotto!" she said, turning to run towards his office.

Emily grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her back, "Now Rose, Giotto is a very busy man, he doesn't have the time to see you right now."

Big brown eyes looked up at the women, "Really."

"Yes, so leave him alone and head up to bed."

The red head nodded her head sadly and walked up the stairs, Emily behind her.

A pair of cold blue eyes watched as the two females receded up the stairs, they narrowed as a tear dropped from the small girls eyes.

Giotto sat in his study waiting…where was Rose? She usually came in before she went to bed if he didn't show up to dinner…

The door opened and he perked up, when his red haired storm guardian walked in he couldn't deny he was a little disappointed.

"Is something wrong G?"

"I'm here to drop of the files, I'll be heading out after." Giotto nodded and took the folders from G, a knock on the door caused them both to look up.

"Come in." Giotto said, the door opened and there stood Rose's new nanny. "Ms. Renoire, can I help you?"

"I'm just checking in to let you know Rose is asleep."

Giotto felt a pang of disappointment in his chest at her words…he wanted her to come in, oh well. "thank you for alerting me, you are welcomed to retire as well."

"Goodnight sir."

When she closed the door G turned to look at Giotto, "I don't like that women."

"You don't have to, but Rose does."

G was tempted to say 'you sure' but he held his tongue.


	11. 10: Late

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked Emily.

"They're all out working."

"Really…." Rose's face fell…she was going to be alone with Emily for a while.

Emily watched her over her tea and frowned, "Eat your breakfast, we have classes to get to."

Rose nodded and began to eat.

After breakfast Emily told Rose to walk over to her classes by herself and only showed up to let her know that they were changing.

"Rose honey, it's lunch time." her English instructor said, actually it was an hour after lunch.

"Emily told me not to leave until she gets here."

The old man sighed, "Come with me, we'll both go have lunch then."

"Can I?"

"Of course." he took her hand and they made their way to the dining hall. The old man's eyes narrowed when he saw the room empty of all food…he called out to the servant boy, "Where is all the food?"

"Ms. Emily told us to clear the table."

"Rose still hasn't eaten."

The boys eyes went wide and he looked down at the girl, "But…but Ms. Emily told us she already ate…"

The old man sighed, "Go tell the cook to prepare a meal for both myself and Rose."

"Right away." the boy ran back to the kitchens.

"Let's sit down." he said to Rose, pulling out a chair for her.

They sat in silence for a while until the noises of heals on the tiles broke it. In walked Emily.

"There you are!." she said, looking at Rose, "what are you doing here, your music lesson is starting."

"She is having lunch Ms. Renoire"

"And you are?"

"I am Desna, the English instructor." he replied.

"well it isn't time for English is it, come on Rose, we don't want Giotto to worry about why you missed your music lesson."

"Ms. Renoire I must insist that Rose has her lunch, seeing as it was your foolish oversight that caused her to miss it in the first place."

"Are you accusing me of purposely forgetting her?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am, and be aware that this misjudgment of yours won't go unnoticed by Primo."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

Rose looked between the two adults and decided to intervene, she didn't want to have a fight start.

"I'm not really that hungry." she said, "My breakfast was very big, I want to go to my music lesson."

"There you have it." Emily said, sending Desna a smug smirk.

"Are you sure Rose?"

She nodded and walked after Emily, trying to tell her grumbling stomach to stay quiet.

A new music instructor was hired to help Rose learn her notes, his name was Fran, short for something Rose couldn't even remember, but he was very nice to her and gave her chocolates when she did good. Emily had left once again, saying she would be back at the end of the lesson.

"Now Rose, let's play the piece you learned yesterday." he told her as she sat down and picked up her flute. He listened to her play and frowned, the music…didn't have any…feeling. "You can stop Rose." she did and he heard something that made him burst out laughing, her stomach growling. "Didn't you have lunch?"

"Emily said that I would be late if I did, so I decided to wait."

Late…how could you be late to his class…it was just down the hall from the kitchen…and he didn't mind if she brought her food into his class… "Well we can't let anyone play on an empty stomach, wait here I'm going to go ninja and bring some food okay." he winked at her before slipping out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you are beginning to see the start of the problem. It always has to get worse before anything can get better. This is no different, lets see how all this works out. **


	12. 11: Burden

"What do you mean you don't want to do it?" Emily asked Rose.

"I don't want to." Rose said back.

"And why not?"

"Because I want to see it."

Emily looked at the girl, a plan formulating in her head, she let out a sigh, "What will Giotto think."

"What?"

"Giotto really wanted you to do this." Emily said, watching like a hawk, the emotions that played across Rose's face. "He will be very disappointed in you if you don't do it."

"Giotto…"

"yes, why do you think he isn't here?"

"he said he was going to work."

"Rose, doll, Giotto is a very busy man and having a child like you around , it gets in his way a lot."

"He…doesn't want me around…"

"Yes sweetie. That's why he hired me so he doesn't have to worry about you all the time. You're nothing but a burden on him."

Rose looked at Emily…and she connected the pieces…everyone left her here…so did Giotto. "But they said they were going to come back."

"Rose, my doll, it's just so you won't know what they really mean."

Emily mentally smiled at the look of pure anguish on the young girls face. "Giotto…doesn't want me anymore."

"It's time for bed Rose."

The girl nodded weakly and got ready for bed, Emily tucked her in and walked out of the room. When she closed the door behind her and looked forward she jumped, there stood the tall Mist guardian of the Vongola.

"I presume you're Emily Renoire" he said watching her with his purple eyes (*I think they are…oh well*)

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Spade." she said.

"Hm, is Rose asleep."

"Out like a light." Emily said.

"Oh," he eyed the women curiously, "If you would step aside I'd like to see her."

"But she's asleep."

"So."

Emily was stumped, but she moved out of the way and let the man pass.

Daemon glanced at the women one last time before he stepped inside the room. It's been over a month since he last saw Rose and now here she was sleeping. "My little princess, I hope you are doing well, it will be only a little longer and we can bring things back to normal and get rid of that horrible nanny of yours. To think what lies she put in your head." he smiled, he heard everything that the women told Rose, and he was tempted to kill her but that would leave Rose alone…he would finish up his business and come to the rescue once again.

On the other side of the door Emily was freaking out, she wasn't sure if the Mist Guardian had heard her or not, but he didn't know any signs that he did… "Just act calm" she whispered to herself as she headed towards her room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Such a mean bitch Emily is…Let me know what you think!**


	13. 12: Credentials

**Fran frowned as he saw Rose the next day, she looked exhausted and her music playing was perfect but there was no emotion in it…she wasn't the same girl she was yesterday…he observed her for the past few weeks and noticed a big difference in her. She wasn't the same little girl who smiled at everything, she wasn't the same little girl who enjoyed life with everything she had…she seemed empty…and his best bet was that it was Emily's fault. Her health was also becoming a problem, she was eating less and had these coughs every so often, she rarely even spoke now.**

**(*AN: I feel like crying as I'm writing this…so much angst…its scary…*)**

**Primo was still gone, along with the other guardians, they're work on this issue had taken longer than usual. He had tried to contact the 6 guardians but they were unreachable, Giotto himself wasn't accepting calls from anyone…Emily had free reign, and he was beginning to doubt her credentials. **

"**Fran!" one of the house workers ran to him."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I heard from the cook that the Simon family Primo Cozart is coming over to stay the night." **

"**Interesting, maybe I can talk to him about Giotto's whereabouts, thank you Matt, you can go."**

**Fran needed to do something, and he needed to do it fast.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**not much to say, REVIEW!**


	14. 13: Worry

"Now Rose, when Primo Cozart is here you're going to."

"Be on my best behavior, and not speak unless spoken to." the little girl recited.

"Good, now come on, it's dinner time and don't you pick your food, eat it all this time."

"Yes ma'm." Rose nodded, following after the women to the dining room.

"Rose." brown eyes met warm auburn, Primo Cozart held his arms open expecting her to rush to him for a hug like always but she didn't move from her position beside the women. He frowned and looked at the women, "Forgive me for not knowing, but who are you?"

"I'm her Nanny Emily Renoire." she introduced, "it is an honor meeting you Primo."

He waved off her introduction, "Will you be joining us?"

"If you do not mind."

"Of course not." he sent Rose another look before he helped seat the two females before sitting down himself. While dinner was being laid out he looked over at Rose once again, "Rose, how have you been."

"I've been okay." she replied. Cozart couldn't help when a deep frown distorted his handsome features. "Are you okay Rose?" on a closer inspection of her he noticed a few flaws…she was thinner than the last time…and it wasn't a healthy kind of thin either…her usual pink cheeks were a pale color and her hair even looked pale…there was no light in her eyes.

"I'm fine." she said, he still didn't believe it.

He focused his gaze on the nanny, wasn't it her job to keep her healthy and happy. "Explain this?"

Emily looked at him, "She's been worried sick about Vongola Primo and the guardians, and it has been affecting her health."

Cozart didn't trust this women…but it didn't sound like a lie. It could very well be the truth. Throughout dinner he kept a close eye on Rose, he rarely said anything, and only spoke if spoken to, she barely ate either…it made him worry.


	15. 14: Details

"Boss there is a man here to see you, he says he is Rose's music instructor and he has something he wishes to discuss with you concerning the child's health."

"let him in" Cozart said.

Fran managed to get in, and saw the Shimon family boss watching him from his desk. "Good Evening Primo."

"You wished to talk about Rose?"

Fran nodded, "You've seen her condition, it wasn't always like this."

"I've noticed, have you alerted Giotto of this?"

"that is the problem, we haven't been able to contact either Primo or his guardians. I wished to speak to you to see if it may be possible you could somehow get in touch with him."

Cozart frowned, he had already tried, straight after dinner…but he wasn't able to.

"I've already tried, but do not worry, I know one person who we can contact."

"who?"

Cozart smiled, "Let's work out the details then shall we."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Cozart's got a PLAN!**

**And his plan is to get you to review!**


	16. 15: Missing You

Rose sat in her room with a book on her lap…was Giotto really bothered by her being here…is that why he and everyone left…they haven't even called or checked up on her since…the thoughts brought more tears to her eyes and she cried. She's been crying every night to sleep. She didn't want to believe that Giotto didn't want her, he told her many times he loved her…

They wouldn't have gone on vacation if they didn't want her around…but what if the vacation was just a way to say bye…

"Rose?"

The red head turned her head towards the door at the sound of the voice. "Lampo." she said, wiping the tears away from her face.

The teen made his way over to the girl, he saw and heard her crying, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

She looked at him before tears fell from her eyes, but this time she ran to him and hugged him. "I don't want to stay here alone Lampo, please take me with you."

Lampo was shocked, yeah he did expect her to hug him…but not like this. He held her until she calmed down and looked at her again. "Why don't you want to stay?"

"I don't want to." she said, "I don't like it here anymore."

Lampo was confused…what happened.

"Oh" he turned at the sound, and saw it was that old hag Giotto picked for her nanny. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were here."

"It isn't your business either way." he said, "What happened to her?"

"I don't understand, she probably just misses you all."

Lampo looked down at Rose, she had stopped crying and whimpering…but she was still shaking. "Is that true Rose, you miss us?"

She nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know its short, but the completion is coming up soon. **

**REVIEW!**


	17. 16: I'm here

_Lampo had left, promising to bring the others back for her and left Rose with the hope she desperately needed. That didn't sit well with Emily…_

"_Rose…Rose?" Emily called out, she found Rose playing in the garden with some grass, Dom, the Labrador, sat next to her. _

"_Yes." Rose looked up at her Nanny. _

"_What you did last night wasn't good." _

"_What did I do?" Rose asked. _

"_You told Lampo that you missed everyone, and now you're going to cause Giotto more stress than he needs. You're such a bad girl." Emily stood in front of Rose. _

"_I..I didn't want him to worry…but I-" _

"_You're being so selfish, if you really loved Giotto you would be a good little girl and leave him to do his business, not cause him to worry over you every step of the way." Emily's voice rose and it became harsher. _

_Rose couldn't help as the tears bubbled up in her eyes, "I didn't mean to do it, but I really miss him!" She cried._

_Emily's eyes went wide before she reached down and grabbed Rose's arm in a brutally tight hold. The younger girl cried out in pain, as she was lifted off the ground and brought close to Emily's face. "You will not act so selfishly you little brat, say you will stop acting so childish and when those guardians of yours show up you will tell them that everything is okay and you want them to get back to work and make Giotto happy." _

_Rose looked at Emily's angry blue eyes, through the pain she felt she knew she couldn't submit. "N0!" she yelled at Emily, only to get her arm twisted harder. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LIE TO THEM! I…I'm not happy…I don't want them to go away, I don't want to be with you!" _

_Emily gripped her arm harder and Rose let out a piercing scream. Dom began to bark at Emily, his teeth were bared and he was growling threateningly at the older women. He went for Emily's ankle, that caused Emily to release Rose. The impact from the fall caused Rose to hit the tree she was leaning against. Rose began to cry louder, Emily was trying to get Dom to let go of her ankle and Dom kept his jaw tight around the skin. _

"_Dom." a cold voice broke through the rest. The dog let go of her leg and went over to the crying Rose who was clutching her head. The figure reached over and grabbed Emily's chin lifting her face to his, "You will be punished." he whispered to her before letting her fall and walking over to Rose._

_Rose looked up at the man in black and cried harder, he calmly looked at her before carefully picking her up, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, or tried to, one of her arms was still hurt. He walked back into the forest with Dom trailing after him, trying to calm down the girl in his arms. _

"_I'm here now." _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **_

_**O-o I can't believe I actually came up with this…I think it says in the summary it wasn't suppose to be a dark fic…oh well… ^_^;**_

_**Poor Rose, EVIL EMILY!**_


	18. 17: My princess, His Flower

"Where is she?" Giotto asked Emily. "Where is Rose?"

"I'm not sure, we were out playing in the garden and then all of a sudden Dom attacked me." she pointed to her bandaged ankle, "then some man in black came and took her!"

"Boss we found Dom, he was wandering around the forest and he had something in his mouth." G said, holding up one child size boot.

Giotto was worried now, "Did you see a face?"

"I was busy trying to get your dog to stop biting me." she said, "I hope Rose is okay."

"Asari and Knuckles are searching the parameters, Lampo is going through the security cameras to see if he could find a clue to our kidnappers looks."

"Where is Alaude." Giotto asked.

"Not here, he is still on base in Caprio." G said.

"Contact him and alert him of the situation" Giotto said.

Once he heard what Lampo told him about Rose he was frantic to get home. From all the reports he's been getting from Emily, Rose was doing fine…he glanced over at the women sitting on the couch…was she lying? Or had she honestly not noticed how sickly Rose was beginning to look…he trusted Lampo and what he told him didn't make him the happiest in any way. He would talk to Emily about this…but after Rose was safe and under his wing once again.

"There seems to be a bit of a problem here."

Giotto glanced over and saw his Mist guardian standing there. "Rose was kidnapped."

"Oh." Daemon raised an eyebrow and looked over at Emily.

"Emily was attacked by Dom and that's when who ever it was took her."

"Really now." Daemon smiled, well wasn't this interesting.

"Come on G we're going to the forest." Giotto couldn't handle sitting around doing nothing so he and his storm guardian left the room. That left Daemon and Emily together. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Emily was it" Daemon said, stepping towards the women. "Do you know who I am?"

"Daemon Spade, Vongola Mist Guardian."

"Correct, then you must also know what it is I am capable of?" she nodded, "Then you can understand when I say that" he leaned down by her ear, "If this was your fault in any way I won't hesitate to kill you." he pulled back and gave the shocked women a charming smile. "I know about the things you put in Rose's head, Fran told me about all the things you've neglected in your duties, it would be very simple to make Giotto believe everything, seeing as how it is all true. If there was any damage done to my princess do not forget that my princess is Giotto's Flower. If you hurt her, he will not be the kind Primo you have always worshipped."

He stood up straight and left the room.

Emily was frozen stiff…that man was dangerous…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**I know that Daemon is always portrayed as the bad guy, but I love him…cause he reminds me of Mukuro so I just wanted to have him be good in some way…so yeah…**

**Reason for why Emily was such a doosh will be revealed…just keep reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. 18: Are you a bad person

Rose sniffed as a blond man she knew as Alaude put something cold on her arm. "it will bruise, but it isn't damaged seriously."

"It hurts." she said.

His blue eyes looked into hers, "It will go away soon."

"No…my heart…it hurts." she looked at him, "am I a burden to you…?"

His eyes widened a little…where did she hear that… "Who told you that?" he had already guessed that it was that Nanny of hers.

"Emily…she said that I was not letting Giotto or you guys do their work. That I was stopping them and and and…" she began to cry again.

Alaude watched her, he did the only thing he knew how, he held her close to him and whispered into her ear. "Rose, have we ever told you that we don't want you around?"

"But Em-"

"She lied to you."

"B…but…lying is bad."

"And she is a bad person."

"So I'm…not a burden?" she asked.

Alaude looked at her, "No."

"Are you a bad person?"

"No."

"Then you're not lying."

"No."

"I love you Alaude." she said.

"Hm."

"Do I have to go back to Emily?"

"No."

"Okay."

"But we are going to go home soon."

"But Emily is there."

"She will be gone soon, don't worry."

Rose smiled at him, but he just pulled her into a hug. It was taking everything he had in him not to go kill that women.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**There you go people another chapter! Next one will reveal the truth…sort of….maybe not…oh well ^_^**

**REVIEW!**


	20. 19: With Pleasure

**Hey there readers! I want to let you all know that I am super mega thankful for your reviews and I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to then fully or acknowledge them even a little bit. I've been busy and haven't had enough time. This is a new batch of chapters I hope you all will enjoy! I want to thank those of you that reviewed and are actually waiting for this story! I hope I don't disappoint.**

**AN: usually these are on the bottom but I want to let you know about this first. If you guys noticed Fran is Rose's music teacher, and somewhere it was hinted he worked under Daemon…can you all make the connection…and the name is the same because I got lazy and I didn't want to make up some random name…sorry if it seem uncreative.**

**I know there are spelling and grammar errors but just ignore those… it happens right. ^_^****  


* * *

**

"Boss there was a call from Aluade." G said, putting away a silver cell phone in his pocket. "I told him about the situation and he said he's coming back."

"Any other news?" Primo asked.

"None."

"Damn it." Giotto was still worried but he was becoming angry alongside that.. "Where's Emily?"

"With Daemon."

"Bring her here."

**

* * *

**

"where are we?" Rose asked, clutching Aluade's hand tighter.

"The underground tunnels."

"Why?"

"It's not safe to go from the top."

Movement in the corner caught Rose's eye, and when she discovered what it was she screamed. Aluade got on guard and turned to see what was causing her to scream.

"Rat…" she said, hiding behind the taller man.

"They won't do anything." he said, then reached down and picked her up. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

"Emily you didn't see anything of the person who took her?" Giotto asked.

"I'm sure, your dog bit me and I was focused on getting him off." she replied.

"But Dom is such a peaceful animal" Asari said, "he wouldn't attack anyone unless he was provoked or threatened."

"We were just playing in the garden then he appeared out of no where and bit me, at the same time the man in black showed up and took her." Emily said, she knew half of that was true.

"Well there is no point in going over the scenario over and over again." Daemon said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" G asked.

"I say we review Ms. Renoire credentials."

"What are you talking about? My credentials were checked before I was even hired."

"What's written on paper, official or not cannot always be trusted. All it takes is a few handfuls of money and you can get anything written down officially. But I wasn't talking about paper credentials, why don't we ask the staff here how our nanny has been working."

"Aren't we forgetting something, we're suppose to be looking for Rose, not questioning the staff about the nanny." G said.

"No." Giotto said, "Do as Daemon says."

"Sir!"

"Ms. Renoire if you have nothing to hide then there is no need to worry. One of my guardians has placed a very serious accusation upon you, the only smart thing to do is wait to be proven innocent, but until then you will have to stay under the supervision of myself or the guardians at all times."

"I've already had some staff line up." Daemon said, "So we can begin right away."

**

* * *

**

"This is so pretty." Rose said, watching in awe the butterflies flying past where they stood.

* * *

"Fran, you were appointed Rose's new music teacher after Jen retired. Originally you were under Daemon's special intelligence squad but an injury has put you out of operation." Giotto said, staring at the man in front of him.

"Yes."

"How would you describe Ms. Renoire?"

"I would question you on your judgment." Fran said, "She was everything you didn't want in a nanny."

"Please elaborate."

"Children don't need their spirits broken."

"What are you talking about!" Giotto asked, turning to look at Emily, his eyes wide with shock.

"I wouldn't lie boss."

"Emily, what do you have to say to this accusation." Giotto regained his composure and stared at the women, his eyes cold.

"I deny it of course, why would I want to break her spirits?"

"Exactly the question I had in mind." Daemon said from his post against the wall. "So I did some snooping behind. Of course my units weren't meant to be used as detectives, so I used those that were. Aluade didn't want to help me but he gave up when it came to Rose. We did our own background check on Ms. Renoire and what we found was very surprising."

"Inform us of what you found?" Giotto said.

Daemon's amused eyes looked at the big fearful eyes of Emily, he barely managed to hide a smirk.

"With pleasure." he purred.

**

* * *

**

**There you go my awesome readers…**

**And if it seems a little off…I'm sorry! I can't think straight when I;m like this. **

**I forgot to mention this before but I'm in India on 'vacation' to visit family and what not. My teachers gave me homework so I wouldn't call it that fun because I'm working on it all the time. I only have internet access for a very limited amount of time so I won't be able to update while I'm here. So when I do have it I will update when I can. **

**It wasn't what I promised but you will get it next!**

**Like always **

**~REVIEW~ **


	21. 20: Supporter

**Again I would love to thank you all for the reviews, here you go! The epic continuation of My little Flower!**

"Ms. Renoire isn't an enemy plotting the destruction of the Vongola, quite the opposite really." Daemon walked over to where Emily was sitting, he stood behind her, his hands on the back of her chair. "She wants the Vongola to rise above the rest and become the most powerful family in the world. It is nice to know we have such wonderful supporters."

"Daemon-" Giotto started.

"Is what I initially believed." the mist guardian continued, ignoring his boss's interruption. "After a bit more research I couldn't help myself."

"What do you mean?" G asked

Daemon began to laugh, "Indeed." when his chuckles died down he tilted Emily's face so he could look into her eyes. Emily could see and feel the danger in the man's eyes…she was terrified, "When our fan realized we had adopted a six year old orphan girl she wasn't very happy. That's when she got her credentials and showed up here. What happened next? Well like Fran said, she wasn't very nice."

"When I saw her she said she didn't want to stay here anymore." Lampo said.

"If you still don't truly believe me, then I have someone who you can't disagree with." Daemon said.

"Who?"

"Primo Cozart. He paid Rose a visit while we were gone." Daemon said, letting silence fill the room.

"Emily." Giotto's voice was soft, his hair hiding his eyes, "Is all of this true?"

"I…sir-"

"IS IT?" Giotto yelled, his golden eyes were burning with the ill-concealed rage. The sound of his voice and the angry aura that radiated off of him caused everyone in the room to flinch. "Did you really try to make Rose miserable, were you trying to break her spirit?"

"P-Pr-"

"YES or NO!"

"Y…Yes"

"Where is she?" Giotto asked, he flew out of his chair, breaking both desk and chair in the process. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her out of her chair.

"She won't be able to answer anything dead." a monotone voice came.

"Giotto!" a certain red head cried.

**Hey everyone OMG I wonder who this anonymous red head is? But anyway, I wanna answer a review I just got. It said if planes existed 400 years ago, and no it isn't rude to ask…because I just realized this was 400 years ago. XD it's a very good question. I don't think they did, but they do in my fic! When I started writing this fic I tried to remember what time frame it was in…but I gave up. That could be the reason why some things seem futuristic. Just enjoy things the way they are, I wont try to make it to futuristic now that I know the time frame. **


	22. 21: Bih

**Part 21, here you go!**

"Rose." Giotto instantly let go of Emily, letting her crumble onto the floor. He walked over to her and swept her into his arms, giving her a suffocating hug. He took note of how light she felt. Her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I missed you!" she cried, her warm tears falling on his neck.

'What? How is she with you?" G asked.

"I found Ms. Renoire abusing Rose in the gardens." Aluade said, "So I took her with me."

Giotto's head snapped up out of Rose's hair where he was being to feel a little calm. At the comment he put her down, 7 pairs of eyes eyed the bandaged arm.

"You Bi-" Giotto covered rose's ears as G began to curse at the women, he was being held back by Asari.

"Aluade, take Ms. Renoire. We will find a suitable punishment at a later time." Giotto ordered.

**I'm sorry its so short…I wanted to put this with part 20...but I didn't think it looked just right…so I made it separate… **

**XD**

**Her punishment will be written at a later time, I just don't think I can come up with something creative with the jet lag I'm feeling. Oh yeah, I'm back in the states, my small trip to India was fun…but the time after the plane just kills me!**

**REVIEW! I might even respond to them later if I find them awesome~~~~ **


	23. 22: Insecurities

**Giotto**

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know how you felt and I left you alone like that. I promise it'll never happen again."

"it's okay." she smiled at him, "Just promise me that Emily won't come back."

"She won't"

"Then it's okay." she smiled at him.

Giotto's eyes hid the pain he felt, her smile wasn't the same…Emily maybe gone…but Rose.

**G**

"Here." the red haired storm guardian held out a rectangle wrapped in foil.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's chocolate." he said, then looked in the other direction. "You're getting to skinny, eat it and fatten up again."

"Okay." she took the bar from him and held it in her hands, staring at it.

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry right now." she said, "I'll eat it later."

G's hands balled into fist…this wasn't her normal response to chocolate…she was…

**Asari**

"Rose-Hime." Asari said, the girl stopped playing her flute and looked at him, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then please continue on…" he said watching her with sad eyes as heartbreaking music flowed out of the woodwind instrument.

**Knuckles**

"I can do it myself." Rose said, shutting the door of the bathroom, leaving the priest frozen outside.

"Rose…"

**Lampo**

"Rose…Mr…Snuffles wants tea." The green haired teen said, causing one of the guards on duty to contain they barely audible snicker. The lightning guardian glared at the man, but that didn't stop the guard from having a good laugh.

"Emily…threw him away." Rose said, "So he can't have tea."

"What about me?" Lampo asked.

"No…it's fine." she said, turning her eyes away from the teen, finding her feet more interesting.

"are you sure." Lampo asked

She nodded, her eyes still on the ground.

_Then why do you have that look on your face. _he added silently…

**Alaude**

The blond haired man was in the training room going over some drills with the guards under his department when he saw a familiar red head watching them from the doorway. He stopped what he was doing and turned to the girl, who immediately ran away. His expressionless face didn't give anything away, he knew something was wrong…

**Daemon**

The mist guardian watched the red head sleep…tears flowing down her face. The nightmares that haunted her were not something he could take away. Of course he tried to get in her dream and stop the nightmare, but he found it no use. Her mind wouldn't listen to his calming his words, her fear taking over all rational parts of her mind. All he could do was frown in distaste as she woke crying.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **_

"I called you all here to discuss something I'm sure we've all noticed." Giotto said, his guardians watched him, they're expressions grim. "Even though Emily is gone, the damage has been done."

The guardians agreed wordlessly, that much was perfectly clear. Her actions over the past week proved that Emily had left some influence on her…but they weren't that sure of what it was exactly…

"She seems…detached." Asari said, "Her eyes hold sadness."

Knuckles nodded, "She seems to avoid us."

"What exactly did that women put into her head?" G growled.

"did you figure anything out Alaude?" the blond haired man sighed.

"Ms. Renoire confessed she wanted to get Rose out of the way so you could concentrate on your work." The blond said, he had already come up with the answer to their problem, "Rose is acting detached towards us because she still believes she's being a burden on us."

"That's stupid." Lampo said.

"But don't forget she's six, she's going to believe the adult" Knuckles said.

"Even though we reassured her everything was okay…a part of her still believes it." Giotto said. "Do you have any suggestions?"

The silence in the room was expected, Primo didn't expect his guardians to know how to handle a six year olds insecurities…they were mafia after all. It would've been strange if they did have something planned, except for Asari, the gentle rain guardian was sensitive towards her feelings than the rest.

"Her birthday is in a few days." Knuckles offered.

"We could throw her a party." Lampo said.

Giotto nodded, "try to figure out some more from Rose if you can."

**I hope you all understood what this was! Will our favorite mafia family be able to help their beloved 6 year old get her insecurities secured? We just have to wait and see! **

**Review! And Fan Art would be awesomely appreciated! **


	24. 23: Perfect

"Do you think she'll like this?" Asari asked holding up a stuffed bunny wearing a waist coat.

"how the hell should I know." G grumbled.

"it looks like her old one."

"Mhm." the storm guardian wondered off, leaving the Japanese man to compare bunnies. He walked over to the other side of the store and looked at the dolls…they all looked the same…it was so frustrating.

**XxXxXxX **

"Where are we going?" Rose asked Lampo.

"The park."

"A park?"

"Lampo looked at the girl, did she honestly not know. Well it wouldn't be surprising, she was only six and a mafia family like the one she was born in usually kept them in a closed environment.

"It's a place where a lot of little kids like you go to play together." he explained, "There are a lot of things to play on, slides, swings…"

"We're going there right now?" she asked, excitement just vibrating off of her.

"Yeah." Lampo couldn't help but smile as the familiar light of her carefree spirit shined in her eyes.

"I can't wait." her smile was so big it threatened to fall off her face. Lampo was pleased to see she could still keep smiling just like her old self. It helped to know Emily didn't do permanent damage. They could get her smiling again. "How much further?" she asked.

"Not much, maybe five minutes." there was a park not far from the Vongola mansion, that's where he was taking her, while the others prepared the mansion for her Birthday surprise party. Lampo had finished his gift shopping for her easily, he didn't evem have to think about what it was he was going to give her, it was so obvious.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sir I've prepared the dinner for tonight and the cake has been made. The cooks wish for your approval before they proceed any further." the man in black said, reading his checklist.

"Good, Good." Giotto said, "his eyes were on the pile of toys in his desk. He knew what it was he was going to get her, he just needed to find it in the pile. There was no way she wouldn't like this. It was perfect. "Tell them I'll be there soon."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, just make sure everything will be perfect."

"Yes boss." the man bowed and left, a few minutes later Giotto pulled out the gift he would give it to Rose.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sir."

The cloud guardian turned from his desk, his cold blue eyes on his subordinate. "Did you get it?"

"Yes sir, I had it wrapped as well."

"Leave it on the table." Alaude turned his back to his man (**XD**) and continued with his work, what he had got for Rose would suffice.

**XxXxXxX **

"Daemon?" Knuckles called out, the mist guardians room was empty, but the door was left ajar…usually it was bolted shut. Hearing no response the sun guardian closed the illusionists door and went back towards his own room. Earlier today he had left on a small routine check of the perimeter of the base that was close by and had found what was, wrapped in paper, in his arms. He saw the item and automatically knew he needed to get it for Rose. She would love it to the extreme.

Unknown to him a pair of (God forgive me, I forgot Daemons eye color) dark teal eyes watched him as he retreated back to him room. The illusionist had just returned and he didn't wish for anyone to find him…it was a matter of honor.

**AN: There are a few things I want to point out. **

**1- Knuckles, I can't remember if he says 'Extreme' at the ends of his sentence's but as you might have noticed I haven't been doing that. XD. So if you want me to do that I will, but I can't promise that I will remember to do so. **

**2- Time line, a lot of times you can tell I don't use time accurate information, hence the airplane in the beginning chapters. But they say this happened 400 years ago, but in the recent Hitman Reborn manga chapters there was a picture taken of giotto and cozart , but photography wasn't invented, from this date 2011 it was invented under 200 years ago. So even the manga isn't accurate, so I will do the only right thing and not be right either. **

**3- my laptop's charger is broken…again. So until I get it fixed there won't be any updates. I'm using my brothers computer…which he hates me doing. So I don't think I can update, but I'll try to update a bunch once I get my computer working.**

**4- fanart, I have a friend whose drawing a picture of the party! I'll upload it and send you all a link on my homepage once its done. So you will even be able to see how Rose is pictured! I wanna see your fanart too! **

**REVIEW!**


	25. 24: Suprise

"What do you think?" Lampo asked Rose.

"It's…"she looked on in awe at the patch of land in front of her.

"Go on and play, I'll be right there." he pointed to an empty bench under a shady tree. She immediately took off and he watched with a smile as she went towards the slide. He looked at his watch, there were two hours until the party had to start, so he had to sit here for…two hours. He probably should've thought this out sooner.

**XxXxXxX **

"And there's Sauna, Kate, and Elizabeth. They said they come to the park with their mommies. Can I come and play with them?"

"We have to ask Giotto." Lampo said.

"He has to say yes!" she exclaimed. Lampo doubted his boss could say no, seeing as how normal she seemed to be acting.

They walked through the gates of the mansion only to come face to face with the boss of the Simon family, Cozart.

"Rose" the man smiled, his auburn eyes shining with warmth.

"Primo Simon." Lampo said, inclining his head in hello.

"Uncle Cozart." She said, smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he asked as he leaned down to pick her up.

"Yeah!"

"Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yeah, and I made a lot of new friends! They want me to come back."

"That's great, you'll be able to see your new friends again. I'm sure of it."

"And we'll play together again!" The two men smiled at her, letting her go on and on about what she did during those two hours. But she was cut short with her explanation when Lampo opened the door of the Mansion.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"

Cozart laughed at the shocked look on Rose's face. "Happy birthday little one." he said, giving her a tight squeeze.

The newly turned 7 year old looked at her guardians with shock. They wouldn't throw her a party unless they loved her…and they loved her. She smiled, everything was going to be okay…she felt her eyes start to burn with that familiar feeling.

**AN: I'm going to end it there. But I promise the next part will be well worth it! **

**Fan art will be loved! **

**I have a friend working on the birthday party picture. I'll post that up with my next chapter, later on this week.**


	26. 25: Happy Birthday

**Don't forget to read the Note at the end!**

"Rose? Why are you crying?" Giotto asked, worry written all over his handsome, gorgeous face, (_AN. As you can tell…that was a little extra for me XP_).

"B-because I'm so happy." she said, putting her hands over her eyes, hiding her tears. That caused many of the guardians to chuckle.

Giotto took Rose from Cozarts arms and used his other hand to move her's away from her face. "It's okay to cry if you're happy." he told her, making his voice as gently (_and sexy XD_) as possible. "Don't cry if you're sad, especially not alone."

"T-thank you, I'm really happy." Rose said.

"We got you presents too!" Cozart said, moving towards a table with 8 wrapped presents.

"Really!" her tears stopped as she twisted her body to look at the table.

"Not yet, you have to blow out the candles on your cake and have dinner first." Giotto said.

"CAKE!" She was getting to excited for Giotto to hold so he put her down and signaled for the cake to be brought in.

The cake was a simple circle with the words '_Rose_' written in the middle and seven small candles around it. It wasn't a big cake, mostly because not a lot of people were invited, obviously.

"Whaaa" seven of the men smiled, while one kept that stoic expression on his face, thought his eyes were gentle (I wonder who that could be). That same man was beginning to think she was to easily pleased, even though by this point it wasn't that surprising.

Daemon walked up behind Rose as she stood in front of the cake, he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned down and whispered, "Blow out your candles and make a wish."

She smiled and nodded. Once everyone was around her, Cozart started singing 'Happy Birthday' in Italian, he was soon joined by the rest of the guardians, excluding Daemon and Alaude. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, wishing for her families happiness of course. Alaude kept on his p-p-p-pokerface, where as Daemon had one of his famous mysterious smiles on his face, like he knew something everyone else didn't. the rest were all smiles.

Giotto gave Rose the knife and wrapped his hand over hers and guided her on how to cut the cake. They cut a piece and put it on a plate. With a fork he took a piece and put it on Rose's open mouth.

"It's Delicious!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her, his golden eyes warm. So far everything was perfect. He passed the plate with the fork to Cozart.

**XxXxX**

"Present time!" she cried once dinner was over. It was one of those rare nights where the entire table was full.

"Rose, I heard you made some new friends?" Giotto said, stopping the girl from running off. The other guardians left the room to collect their presents. They wanted to be the ones to hand it to her.

"What did you get her?" Asari asked Knuckles. "I got her this kawaii little rabbit wearing a kimono. I was shocked that there were rabbits wearing kimono's all the way here in Italy."

"Ah…I got her an ultimate bunny as well." the priest said.

"Shit…did we all get her a stuffed rabbit." G groaned.

"Well, isn't this a funny coincidence." Daemon chuckled.

"I believe we should've collaborated on this." Asari smiled, "I'm sure she won't mind."

"This also shows how much we ultimately don't know her." Knuckles sighed.

The six men stood there with their presents in their hands. G noticed that Lampo was holding a think box in his hands…it didn't seem like a stuffed animal.

"Lampo, what did you get her?" G asked the teen.

Lampo mentally cursed as five pairs of eyes focused their attention on him. "A-uh…she really wanted a fancy ball gown. Since it was something she told me when we played together." he really didn't like where this was going.

"Lampo." Daemon smiled, it was a scary smile… the teen felt like the older men were taking steps closer to him…he gulped, unconsciously gripping the box in his hands tighter.

"Yes."

"Trade with me." the illusionist said, the others didn't say it, but their looks were all saying the same thing.

"N-No it's fine."

"But I INSIST." the mist guardian purred.

"PRESENTS!" the entrance of the birthday girl saved Lampo…for now, he knew how good of a memory the mist guardian had.

Giotto and Cozart walked in after her holding boxes of their own. She was right, it was time for presents. Giotto went to her first and handed her his present,

"Here you go Rose, I hope you like it." he smiled at her. She pulled him down to her height by pulling on his sleeve and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" with a big smile she opened her present, and inside was…a bunny!

**XxXxX **

**XD as you can tell around the beginning I was beginning to remember how awesome Giotto is. I was trying to continue and write down everyones interaction with Rose as they gave her, their presents, but for some reason I couldn't think of anything to say after that so I justed stopped. **

**Like in previous chapters FAN-ART is very welcomed!**

**My friend morttal was suppose to have the picture done by now (Nothing fancy, just pencil, but you will be free to edit it ;P) but there were issues with fitting everyone in one paper, and then we realized she couldn't draw bunnies…so now we're going to have seven different pictures. I'm not sure when they'll be ready, but she said by Monday, so lets see. The link for the pictures will be up as soon as I get them scanned!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. 26: Understand

"Are you certain the child is in the Vongola's care?" the women asked.

"Yes, I have witnessed it with my own eyes. I was passing by the park and I saw her there with the Vongola Lightning guardian, Lampo."

"Keep an eye on the mansion and notify me if anything changes." the women hung up the phone.

"This is a bit discouraging." the man lounging in the chair said.

"It is a setback I didn't expect." the women said walking over to the big desk which was cluttered with papers and pictures of all kinds. "But it won't cause much delay. My plan won't be left unfinished."

"So you're going to continue that?" the man's blue eyes met the women's red.

"Of course." she said, "There was no point in starting if I wasn't going to end it."

"What was it that you wished for me to do?" he asked,

"These documents, take them to Vongola Primo, he will understand."

The man took the files and looked through them, his brow furrowing as a frown appeared on his lips, "Understand? He won't have much choice."

"Exactly. I don't need him to spend months wondering what choice he will make."

"You are a cruel women Fiona." the man chuckled before he stood.

"You can't survive being nice." the women sneered.

"Of course." he smiled, "I'll talk to you again in a few days."

**Not much in this chapter, but I think it's good enough. Makes you want more. XD review!**


	28. 27: Secret

**I think you guys have already made a prediction based on the last part, ^_^ I wont say that it's a bad guy or not. All will be revealed in time. But im giving Rose and the Vongola a bad guys break! For a while.**

**Part 27 **

Rose was sleeping on the overstuffed arm chair, a bunny wearing a French military coat in her arms, in the one and only Daemon Spades room. The illusionist was sitting across from her on a similar sear, but he wasn't sleeping, quite the opposite actually, he was reading the reports his secret division had brought in and the reports were interesting.

The rest of the guardians and Giotto had left the house on business, so Rose, naturally, wondered over to the only person here, the mist guardian. He humored her, mostly to keep her distracted, by making an illusion of a play he saw once. She sat there quietly watching it. Of course this caused many outburst from her, mostly laughter though.

Daemon leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He put his left elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on his fist. The file he was reading concerned Rose's family, her real family. Of course the death of her family was investigated, he was put in charge of it. The results he had just read wasn't something he could keep to himself, he had to tell Giotto…but was it true?

He raised his right hand, it faced Rose's sleeping form. Purple flames came out and headed over to Rose, they surrounded her sleeping form and hovered a foot away from her small body. Almost immediately the flames began to move closer to her body until they were almost gone…they were being absorbed into her…

He got a wide smirk on his face, Giotto didn't really need to know.

**AN: Hey guys review back with your reaction to the new KHR manga chapter! OMG Daemon took over Mukuro's body! For those of you that havent read the manga…sorry…but now you know! **

**Let me know your reaction to that! Even if you havent read it yet!**


	29. 28: Training

**I know, I know! I'm super late with an update for ANY of my stories, that's because of a few things I managed to get myself interested in. other than writing my fanfic stories I have some OC stories but they're on online they're in my notebook, and I like to work on those from time to time. But again that wasn't my reason for not updating. I recently discovered what an Otome game is…and OMG I love them! So I've been playing all the ones I could that were translated to English, trust me I could only find 3 that were worth wasting your time on. If you want to know more just tell me, and ill happily reply back! **

**I just wanna give you some life updates! I know you know who it is that is ALWAYS asking for this, so I will add this segment into every chapter I post a week…but knowing me…lets say a month. Once a month I'll post my what's happenen in mug life!**

**Heres whats going on this week!**

**There are only 3 days of school left, half days! So we get out at 1 for the first 2 then 12 for the last day of school! The sad part is…we have finals up until the last day. I wont count the last day as a final because its just art…that's enjoyable. So I have 2 finals everyday, until the art final, I only have 1 that day. What else…oh yeah, OTOME games! (I would like to know if you know any good ENGLISH ones (PC preferred). The ones I have are Yo- Jin- Bo, Alistar and X-Note.) My brothers been bothering me to play Fiffa 11 with him…but I just hate sports games…they're annoying. I'M JOINING IN THE SCAD WRITING CHALLENGE COMPITITION AGAIN! THIS TIME AS A SENIOR. I GOT AN HONORABLE MENTION LAST TIME, I WANNA GET AN ACTUAL PRIZE THIS TIME!**

**Anyway…on with what you all came here for! Chapter! 28!**

Aluade lowered his sword and nodded at his men to take a break. As they walked away Rose ran towards him, a tray with a water glass on it and a bunny wearing a police beret on its head on its head, tucked under her arm. She had sat on the sidelines and watched him practice for over an hour. Just yesterday he overheard her telling Knuckles that when he fought it seemed like he was dancing. What a foolish child…she was going to be trouble when she grew up.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed, holding the tray out as far as she could with the stuffed animal on her arm.

He nodded to her and wordlessly took the water offered. He watched her as he drank down the cool liquid. She was looking at him…like she was…she wanted something.

"Do you want anything Rose?" the cloud guardian bluntly asked.

"I want…to go to the park but Giotto and the others are busy…so…" Alaude knew what it was she wanted to ask. He wasn't sure if he should do it or not.

That question was answered with his cold blue eyes met innocent brown.

"We'll leave in ten minutes, I need to finish something here." he told her, watching as her face began to glow by the force of her smile.

"I'm going to put all of this away!" she said taking the empty cup away from Alaude and rushing towards the kitchen.

The cloud guardian watched her go with a stoic expression on his handsome face. He turned to his second in command and ordered him to take care of what remained to be taken care of. The dog was still here…and Alaude got an idea.

**XxXxX**

"Alaude when I grow up I want to be as strong as you!" Rose said as they walked further down the path they were taking in the park.

"Then you will have to train hard." he said.

"How did you get to be so strong?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I…" he looked at the leash in his hands, "I walked my dog everyday."

"Really?"

He nodded and handed the leash to Rose, "We can begin your training here."

Rose looked at Dom with a determined fire in her eyes, "I will try my best." she said.

"I will watch you to make sure you're doing okay." he said, she nodded at him and went further down on the path. It was time to walk Dom…With my Dying Will! (XD, okay cut out the last part.)

Rose was practically dragged by the overexcited golden retriever on the path he wanted to go. After the first few feet she turned to see Alaude standing by a tree.

He nodded at her, "You are doing well."

She smiled at him and continued to walk Dom. A few yards later she turned and saw Alaude was at another tree, leaning against the trunk. He nodded at her and repeated the phrase, "You are doing well."

Rose continued this process many times and at each turn Alaude was at a different tree, watching her. During one of her check ups with him a strong wind blew through the tree's, knocking a birds nest off balance and causing it to fall. somehow it landed on Aluade's head and Rose's eyes widened.

"You are doing well." he said.

**XxXxX**

"I heard you went to the park?" Giotto asked, looking at the red haired girl, "What did you do, did you meet those friends of yours?"

"They weren't there today." Rose said, "But I trained!"

"For what?" he asked. Today was a rare day, all six guardians were present at dinner.

"To be strong." she said, that determined fire shining in her eyes once again.

"Alaude trained you?" Knuckles said, sending a doubtful look towards the aloof cloud guardian.

She nodded vigorously, "He told me the secret to becoming big and strong like him!"

"Did he now?" the mist guardian smirked at the cloud, who responded by glaring at him, "Care to share?"

She got a serious look on her face and her voice lowered, "The secret to become big and strong like Alaude is…" all the guardians forgot about their food and strained to hear, "You have to walk your dog everyday."

The room was silent as the men absorbed this new information. Alaude continued to eat, he seemed calm…

"Nufufufufufu." Daemon tried to stay quiet about his amusement, but when he looked at Alaude and saw the faintest color in his usually pale cheeks he lost all control and his laughter burst forward, full force.

"Why are you all laughing?" Rose asked, a look of confusion on her face. It was true all the men at the table were laughing in some form.

Giotto stopped his chuckling and smiled at Rose, "We didn't expect Alaude to tell you _that_ secret."

"Alaude is just so great! Did you know today he saved a birds nest! It fell on his head and the eggs were safe! The mommy bird was so happy!"

Daemon, by this point, had pushed his chair away from the table and was bent at the waist laughing.

"He's so nice even dogs went over to him and he sent them back to their mommies."

By this point all the guardians, with the exception of Daemon tried very hard not to laugh…Alaude ignored them, '_At least she didn't tell them what present that damn bird gave me' _

**The end!**

**Yay! I don't blame you if you think something like this would never happen…but there needed to be some comic relief in this story! I thought why not make it a bit OC… or A LOT! XD **

**Anyway! REVIEW!**

**Before that…anyone else read the last few Hitman Reborn Manga chapters (From the last time I updated to now…I think 3 came out.) anyway! OMG DAEMON IS SOOOO EVIL! I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ON THOSE CHAPTERS! AND THIS! BUT…THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE NICE,**

**I think after this next arc in my story I'm going to finish it up by doing the Daemon betraying everyone arc. It seems like a good place to end it! Keep on living people!**

When our relatives are at home, we have to think of all their good points or it would be impossible to endure them. _George Bernard Shaw_

(It just reminded me of the last part in this chapter (Hint: Dinner Scene, review and let me know why you thought I thought that!)


	30. 29: Tea Party

"Don't worry Princess Lampo you look very pretty!" Rose said, getting her table ready for the tea-party that was about to begin.

Lampo let out a sigh and walked into her room, she was wearing the dress he had got her on her birthday and he wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. She had somehow convinced him to put on a dress and play tea-party with her. There was a lot of crying…and puppy dog eyes…but here he was…dressed in a purple gown…having tea with a 7 year old and her stuffed animals…why was he always put in charge of playing with her…

"Alright Princess Rose…is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"How much sugar do you want in your tea Princess Lampo?" she asked.

"Not a lot." Lampo said, cringing at the title, his biggest hope at this point was that no one walked into the room and saw him like this…everyone was supposed to be out today and he wished that it would remain that way.

"Do you want any sugar princess panda!" Rose asked, "You're right Princess Panda, too much sugar can be a bad thing."

Lampo watched her as she poured the imaginary tea to her toys all the while thinking about what he would do once she was ready to let him leave. There was no job for him to complete so he was free…but he'd rather do something else than sit around in a dress with a 7 year old.

"Lampo?" Rose said, he turned his green eyes to her and noticed she wasn't looking at him but at the plastic cup in her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a…do I really bother everyone."

Lampo looked at her, he expected her to feel that way, especially after everything she had gone through. He also expected her to ask someone if it was true or not…but he didn't expect it would be him…he believed it would've been Daemon or Giotto…but never him.

"How long have you felt that way?" he asked her.

"Emily said that I was bothering you guys and that I shouldn't be here because I'm a kid and you are all grown ups and you all have work to do and I'm just getting in the way."

"Didn't we tell you before, we like having you around."

"But…that doesn't help me feel any different. I don't really understand what it is that you all do but…but I don't feel like I belong there…"

Lampo watched her as tears began to flow down from her eyes, he was sorry she felt this way…but he wasn't sure what it was he could say to make it all better.

"How about this." He said, reaching across the table to pick her up and put her in his lap. He used his free hand, the one not holding her to him, to wipe away her tears. "If you ever do get in our way, we will let you know. So far you are exactly where you're supposed to be, right in the middle of us all. I'm not sure if you remember but when Daemon first brought you here Giotto had the choice to send you away, but he didn't. do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"It was because he saw something in you, something special that made him want to keep you. When you see everyone at dinner, or whenever they're around you, do they seem like they want you to go away forever?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what Emily said wasn't true. We all…love you and want you to stay here with us."

Her big brown eyes looked into Lampo's and he felt his heart jerk... "really?"

"Yes, I know I want you here, and if it comes down to it, that's all that should matter right." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and he felt a peaceful feeling flowing through his body. He liked knowing he made her feel better, and he gave her a smile.

**BAM! **

The sound of the door opening caused the pairs eyes to meet a pair of teal eyes, ones that were watching the situation with amusement.

"Well…I never thought i'd…nufufufu…nufufufu fufufufufufufu" Daemon couldn't help as laughter erupted from his throat…seeing Lampo in a dress…how. XD

Lampo felt his cheeks burn as Daemon laughed, it could've been anyone else…but no…it had to be Daemon…why…he was never going to let him live it down.

**Sorry for the extra long wait before I published this…but I was busy with the end of school and I've had a writers block ever since I finished uploading my last 'In Death Note' chapter. But I decided I would update this one…sorry again for the long wait…and if this chapter seemed rushed…well…I am sitting on the second story of my moms store in the hot summer sun typing this….you all better enjoy it! Well this was kind of a filler chapter…yes he was in a dress and this also updated to you how Rose is feeling, she is still insecure about how the others feel with her around, but it wont last for long. In the upcoming chapters I want you all to realize that inside she still feels this way, she just wont make it that obvious anymore. **

**REVIEW!**


	31. 30: Difficult

"I gave him the files."

"And?"

"Well… he didn't like it, and he wished to speak to you."

The women smirked, everything was going as planned, that soft hearted Vongola wasn't going to win this at all. "Let him know I will visit him."

"He sent an invitation." The man passed a white envelope to the women; the Vongola seal was broken as she opened it.

"The meeting will be in two days."

"No doubt he will try to keep that child, he seemed to be very fond her of her."

"How pitiful."

**XxXxX**

Giotto read over the papers once more…this couldn't be happening…he had checked all the records but there was no lie…they were real. He felt something squeeze his heart…he didn't want to lose her. She was going to leave him…unless he could come to some type of agreement with the owner of these papers…

"Boss…" G looked at the files after the order of Giotto and he couldn't believe it either. "You aren't actually considering this?"

"I am…they are not forgeries, they are the truth…we cannot-"

"That's bullshit, we are not going to fucking give her away because of some papers!"

"G…I don't want to do this either…but she will be better off there."

"Says who!" G yelled, "I don't trust this for one second, why didn't they ask any questions when the assassination happened half a year ago."

"They thought she had died."

"I don't trust this one bit."

"It is not up to us…I will try to change their mind but…"

Primo's sentence was left unfinished as G stormed out of the room. The blond let out a sigh, this was going to be difficult.


	32. 31: The Right Choice

Rose was playing in the main living room when the doorbell rang, she had been told many times not to open the door no matter what but when it rang for the third time she got up and ran to the door, Dom trailing behind her. She twisted the knob and opened the door; standing on the other side was a woman with red hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her black eyes scared Rose as they trailed over the seven year olds small body.

"Are you Rose?" even her voice seemed wrong to Rose…it didn't go with her face…it was too nice. The women took a step towards the seven year old, but the little red head stepped back, bumping into a pair of legs.

"Rose, what have we told you about answering the door." G growled at the girl.

"I'm sorry." The seven year old mumbled, happy she wasn't alone with the lady.

"You must be Fiona." G said as he pushed Rose behind him.

She nodded that him, "I have an appointment with Vongola Primo concerning…" her eyes landed on Rose who was peaking at her from behind G's legs.

"Follow me." G said, "Rose go back to playing."

The girl gave the women one last look before skipping back to where her toys were waiting. She didn't give the women another thought, she might've been scary but a lot of scary men and women came to the house to talk to Giotto. The only warning she got was to stay away from them, and not to be alone with them unless one of her guardians were with her.

**XxXxX **

"Mrs. Kenile I understand you want to adopt Rose." Giotto said, looking at the women in front of him.

"Yes, I felt dreadful when I heard my sisters family was all killed, I had thought everyone was dead until one of my associates saw Rose in the park. I want to thank you for taking care of her and I know what a busy man you are and a child is a lot of work to take care of, so I will not hesitate to take her with me."

"Honestly she isn't a problem at all." Giotto said, "We've enjoyed her company and many of my guardians have grown used to her presence."

The women got a shocked look on her face, "You are not suggesting to let a girl grow up in the mist of the mafia?"

"She is having no problem…remaining pure." Giotto said.

"Sir…this is not a healthy environment for a lady to grow up in." Fiona said, "I insist that she be sent to live with me."

"G, could you please go get Rose."

The storm guardian sent a glare to the back of the women's head before exiting the room.

"What will you do?"

"I will ask Rose what she wants."

"The child will not make the reasonable decision."

"But she will make the decision that makes her happy."

"Will you put her happiness over her wellbeing?"

"Do not underestimate me." Giotto said, "I can take care of her as well as any other."

The women watched the young primo and frowned internally. She expected this, but in the end he will submit and hand her over to me…and the only thing she needed was a few minutes alone with the girl.

"Giotto?"

The seven year old walked into the room, G behind her.

"Come here Rose." Giotto said, and then watched as she ran over to him. He put her in his lap and smiled warmly at her, "Do you know who this is?" she shook her head.

"I am your mom's sister, your aunt."

"My…aunt?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Rose turned to look at Giotto, "What's an aunt?"

G couldn't help when a smile flashed on his lips, this women had no advantage over them.

"She is your mom's sister." Giotto said, "And…and she wants you to go live with her."

"Live with her…is her house big enough for all of us?"

"the thing is Rose…we wont be coming, it's just you."

Rose felt her heart get heavy and her throat constrict…was she going to be sent away. "Do i…have to go?"

Giotto picked up her change of tone immediately… something wasn't right, "No, you can stay with us if you want…but I don't want to be told that I didn't let you have a choice."

"I…I want to stay here with you."

"This is unfair Giotto." Fiona said, "She has no idea of life with me, her opinion is not fair."

"As her family shouldn't you allow her to make the decision that makes her the most happiest?" G asked.

Fiona was seething inside, these men were to attached to her…getting the brat away from them will be harder than she first believed. Her mission will be complete once that brat is dead, family or not there was no way she could let that…that abomination live.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened and revealed the infamous mist guardian of the Vongola. He looked at the scene before him, Rose, obviously distressed, sitting in his bosses lap with an unknown women sitting across from them and an aggravated looking G.

"Is this a bad time?"

"What do you need Daemon?" Giotto asked.

"I was going to update you on the situation in Russia…but I assume that can wait. Who is our guest?" the illusionist's teal eyes wondered over the woman's body. Fiona felt a chill run down her spine as the man's eyes gave her a quick look over, he was dangerous.

"This is Fiona Kenile, Rose's aunt." Giotto said.

Daemon looked at the women once again, "It is rude to stare." Fiona said.

"Apologizes, but I was shocked by the similarities between you two." The mist guardian said, offering her a small bow. "Are you her younger aunt?"

"Yes." Fiona said.

"Mrs. Kenile is here to get Rose to live with her." Giotto said.

Daemon got a smirk on his face, "You are trying to take away our flower."

"It is for the best. She will be raised in a proper environment."

Daemon doubted that, he didn't trust this women…her body isn't one of someone wishing to raise a girl…'properly'. Her body was more build…

"I will offer a compromise Primo Vongola." Fiona said, "Allow Rose to stay at my home for a few days, a week more preferably, and then have her make this choice."

Giotto knew that this could be a bad idea…but that woman was Rose's family…could he really reject her chance at a true family…his gut was telling him differently…he didn't like that woman…

"I'm sorry, but I am not willing to give her up."

Fiona was seething on the inside, this man was infuriating. She just needed one minute with the child and her job would be over. That was it…one minute; her mind began to calculate another plan.

"I can see you care deeply for her." Fiona said, "But I must say I cannot feel completely at ease without knowing how she acts in her environment. I hope you can understand why I must feel concerned."

"Of course."

"Then you will have no problem for me to remain here for a few days and observe Rose's behavior and the environment around her. If I find everything satisfactory I shall allow her to remain here."

"You are welcome to." Giotto said, "But I also have a request." Fiona raised an eyebrow. "One of my guardians will be with you two at all times."

"Do you not trust me?"

"It isn't that, my guardians will feel more at ease and offer you less hostility that they do now."

Fiona turned to look at the mist guardian who was standing off the side, he offered her a threatening smile. She still believed that she could get her mission over and done with, what happens afterword's is a worry for the next day.

"Do you accept these terms?' Giotto asked.

"I do."

"Then when would you like to start this?" Giotto asked.

"Tomorrow, if you do not mind."

"Of course not." Giotto said. "I will inform my guardians of your surveillance of them and make sure they behave tomorrow."

"Then I will be going for today." Fiona stood up,

"Allow me to escort you." Daemon said, walking towards the doors and opening them for her. Fiona looked at his face but a smiling mask had taken place of any other emotion.

She gave Giotto a nod and exited the room.

Once their footsteps were no longer heard G walked up to his bosses desk and glared at him. "She didn't even say goodbye to her niece, what makes you think she'll care about her."

Giotto gave his guardian a hard look before turning his eyes to Rose who was looking between the two men in confusion.

"Do I have to go stay with her?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to?" Giotto asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you and the other guardians."

"Then you will." Giotto said, he pulled her to his chest and gave her small body a hug. He knew he made the right choice; he didn't want her to go away. It would hurt him…she left like a daughter to him, and she will always be his little flower…

**Kind of a corny ending…but it's the best I could come up with…don't kill me for it!**

**REVIEW!**


	33. 32: Easy

Rose watched the lady everyone called her aunt talk to Knuckles. She wanted Knuckles to come back and finish bathing her...but apparently that wasn't going to happen because they were still talking.

Knuckles could tell from her expressions that Rose was getting impatient, but he was doing his best to send her aunt away. Giotto had warned them all that she was going to be coming by and examining how Rose was treated here and to see if she was living well. He was certain she was living here well, but it seems she didn't trust their word.

"There are no females around that can give her a bath in your stead?" Fiona asked, raising a finely shaped eyebrow at the priest.

"She is still a child so there is no problem for now, as she grows older things will change." Knuckles replied.

"Are there any females in this mansion?"

Knuckles let out a sigh, she had him there. The maids were here but they rarely interacted with Rose because they cleaned in the morning and were gone for the rest of the day. That was done to make sure they were safe and didn't overhear anything that could make them a potential target.

"No."

Her sharp green eyes narrowed at his words, he knew she had him, and she knew as well. She replied with a 'hn' before turning around and leaving the room. Once she was out of the room a small smirk appeared on her lips. This was going to be easier than she thought.

**I know its been forever, but i'm trying! So keep an eye out for updates!**


	34. Thanksgiving Special 1

**I know Thanksgiving wasn't around the guardians time, but a lot of things in my story aren't accurately right...so just be festive and ignore that! This is part 1, or a 3 part series. **

_**Daemon**_

"Daemon, what is Thanksgiving?"

Daemon looked up from his files of enemy Intel to the girl who sat across from him. She was curled up on the armchair she had claimed as hers on her first visit to his room. In her hands was a book she was reading about the holiday she was asking about.

"It's when families get together and eat a turkey...or so I have heard. It is to give thanks for the thing they have." he replied, he had heard of the English celebrating such things, but he never actually participated in such things.

"Really." She asked, "And everyone comes together."

Daemon saw where she was taking this, as a child she was easy to read, but he knew that regardless of his interruption she would get what she wanted. So he put a smile on his lips and got ready. He nodded.

"Can we do it?"

"I'm afraid you have to ask Giotto about that my dear." he said, "I am not even sure everyone can make it."

"Oh..." his answer left her a bit crestfallen, but she wasn't going to give up. "If we had one, would you come?"

"To a thanksgiving dinner?" her enthusiastic nod made him smirk, she was cute at times and he decided to indulge her. "Of course."

"Good." She smiled, then scrambled off the chair and ran towards the door, "I'm going to tell the others."

_**Lampo**_

"Lampo!" Rose knocked on the teens door, "LAMPO!"

"I'm coming." Came the response from the other side. The door opened and a sleepy looking Lampo looked down at the girl, "What."

"Can we have Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"How should i know." he grumbled, "Ask Giotto."

"Will you come?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah." he said, "now go away."

the door closed and Rose smiled, her innocent mind was on a roll, though her intentions were pure, she knew how to get what she wanted.

_**Aluade, Knuckles**_

Rose ran to the library to find two more of her guardians. Aluade was sitting in his desk reading over files and taking notes, while Knuckles was immersed in a book. Rose watched as they slowly pulled themselves out of their work to acknowledge her presence. When both sets of eyes were on her she began.

"Can we have Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Ahh, what a tradition." Knuckles said, giving her a small smile, "I am not surprised."

"Hmm." Aluade replied.

"Will you two come?"

"Of course, it would ultimately strengthen our family bonds." Knuckles replied.

"Hmm." Aluade said. It wasn't a no, so Rose knew she had a yes from the quiet man. She gave them a dazzling smile and ran out of the room to find the other members of her family.

_**Asari**_

"Hello there Rose-hime." the rain guardian greeted. The little girl ran up to the tall man and gazed into this kind face, "What can I do for you?"

"Join in Thanksgiving." she said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Daemon said it was when families get together to give thanks and eat turkey." she replied.

"Is it now." The Japanese man had never heard of such a tradition but if it was western, it came to no surprise to him. "Then I would be glad to participate."

_**G**_

A small knock on the door broke the conversation Giotto was having with a person of interest from another family. He looked at G and the storm Vongola took that as a sign and moved from his position at Giotto's right to open the door. His red eyes caught sight of the little red head and he scowled at her. She should've been with Daemon, away from here.

"G? Who is it?" Primo asked, wondering why his guardian had not allowed the person entrance.

The temperamental guardian did not want to let Rose in, this guest of theirs was better off not knowing there was a little girl here. He didn't want to let her in. "No one of importance Boss. I'll take care of it." With the nod from Giotto, G slipped outside the office, closing the door behind him. He scooped Rose up in his arms and began walking towards Daemon's room.

"What are you doing Rose, you were supposed to stay with Daemon." He said.

"I wanted to ask Giotto if we could have Thanksgiving." She replied.

"Of course." he grumbled, she would want to celebrate that, being such a big brat and all. "You can't ask him right now, he has an important meeting."

"Oh...okay. But will you be there?"

"Keh." he said, it wasn't a no so she gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

_**Giotto**_

"I've heard about your plans to celebrate Thanksgiving." Giotto began, his golden eyes focused on the girl in his lap. "Why?"

"It's a time for families to be together." she replied. "Everyones is always busy and this seems like a good time to be together and be happy."

Giotto smiled at her simple explanation, "Of course, we'll have Thanksgiving, but on one condition." he waited until she looked up in understanding. Once she did he continued, "You have to tell us what you're most thankful for."

With a smile, she nodded.

"You have a day." He said, kissing her forehead.

**Part 2 will be out on tomorrow. I decided, as i sat on my bed, that i should make up for my unproductive months of doing nothing, Rose will be having her adventures as always and i will try to update daily if i can! **


	35. Thanksgiving Special Pt 2

Aluade was sitting on the desk he used in the library overlooking some mission reports when Rose skipped into the room. He watched her scramble onto the couch across the room from him. She opened up her journal and stared at the pages, there was a pen in her hands but she seemed to be concentrating instead of writing. A distinct wrinkle made its way between her brows, she was thinking extremely hard about something. The Cloud guardian turned his eyes back to his work, she was probably doing some homework that was assigned to her.

Rose had been thinking very hard on what Giotto told her to do, she had to find out what she is the most thankful for. It was hard because there were so many things that she was thankful that she got. Her toys, the cloths they gave her, the food chef made. But, for some reason none of it felt right. She had made a list of things that she was happy she got, but somehow it didn't feel complete.

Her green eyes rose and she looked up at the blonde man sitting across from her, he was bend over his papers, a look of deep concentration on his face. Aluade was always so quiet, and she knew he could be mean, she had seen him interact with the men he worked with and she was grateful that he was always nice to her. He looked after her...

Feeling eyes on him, Aluade looked up to find Rose staring at him. He lifted one blonde eyebrow as a question to the girl, her only reply was a smile before she left the room. Her bizarre behavior was nothing new, so he let it go.

Rose went into the main sitting room and saw Asari and Knuckles reading books, while Lampo was sleeping on one of the couches. She watched as Asari looked up from his book to smile at her.

"Is something wrong Hime?" he asked her.

Rose smiled at him, she was quickly beginning to realize what it was that she was missing. She turned around and ran back to her room, she knew what she was missing!

**And there is part two! last part will be out tomorrow! Aren't you curious for what Rose found? Can you guess?**

**And for those of you that are thanking me for updating, you're welcome! the story will get on!**


	36. Thanksgiving Special 3

"Did you figure out what it is you're thankful for Rose?" Giotto asked.

The girl nodded, and with seven pairs of eyes on her she took a deep breath and continue, "I thought about all the things i have, my toys, cloths and this house, I am thankful for all these things, but i realized that wasn't enough. I wouldn't have any of this if I didn't have you. So I am thankful to have a family like you. I know i am young but I know my mommy and daddy were killed by bad people." Giotto watched with tender eyes as the girl before him tried to hold in her tears. Rose had more to say, but she wasn't sure if she should continue, but her heart was telling her to do it. "I also know that you are Mafia." Shocked looks were exchanged across the table.

Daemon smirked in amusement, it was not a surprise to him. She had to be a complete airhead to not notice the things going on around her, and he made sure she wasn't an airhead.

"R...Rose how, what are you talking about?" Giotto asked.

"I am not stupid." Rose said, giving her father figure a small smile, "And I've known for a while but I know you're not bad people. I'm happy to be here, and no where else."

Daemon's smirk got bigger a he clapped his hands, "Our princess discovered her knights secret. But nothing has changed. Only one thing has changed."

"What?" Rose asked.

"We won't be hiding anymore, do you think you're brave enough to handle that."

"Of course! I'm brave enough for anything." She said, a stubborn glint in her eyes.

Giotto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The truth was out and Rose wasn't trying to get away from them. A smile formed on lips as he realized, she was going to stay everything was going to be okay.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." The Vongola boss said, pulling Rose into a hug.

**Sorry, about the mistakes! I am standing in line at target for Black Friday...doors open at 9...i want a tv and Assassins Creed 3! **

**Hope you have a great thanksgiving!**


	37. 33: Poison

G watched as the women talked to Rose, he didn't like her and that was made extremely clear to everyone that was watching him at this moment. His red eyes were fixed on Fiona's every move, making sure she wasn't doing anything he didn't like.

Fiona could feel the storm guardians glare on her back and knew she couldn't do anything to the girl now. Honestly any type of physical action towards this child was not going to be possible, whether it was the storm guardian or the rain, they watched her closely, so she had to think of another way to finish off the brat.

Poison?

**Short updates, but that's what this story began on, short chapters, and this will help me write more. Also, we're back to our regularly fixed updates for the correct storyline. **


	38. 34: Chocolate

Fiona frowned as the tall man blocked her entrance into the kitchen. "You need to leave miss, I don't allow those that don't work in my kitchens in at this time." She assumed this man was the chef.

"I just wish to see what we were having for lunch." She told the man.

"Chicken." he growled, "Now you leave, food will be served by my staff shortly." The door slammed shut in her face and that did not improve her mood. It seems that this place was incorruptible; even the cooks didn't allow strangers in without reason. Slipping the poison into food was going to be harder than she though.

As Fiona made her way into the dining room she saw Rose putting away chocolates in a drawer...she found what she needed. A slow smile formed on her lips, this was perfect.


	39. 35 Bribe

"These are for me?" Rose asked, staring with awe at the giant basket of candy that Fiona held out to her.

"Yes, I must apologize that our first meeting did not go as I wanted it to. I hope you can take this as my apology and a wish for a new start."

Rose didn't know how to reply but Fiona couldn't be a bad person if she liked chocolate. "It's fine." She smiled at the women. "Thanks you."

G felt anger spark through him as he watched the exchange, the women was practically buying Rose's affection and trust. That conniving bitch. "Don't eat it all at once." he snapped at the girl as she took the basket full of blood chocolate into her hands.

"I promise." Rose said, excitement shining in her eyes.


	40. 36 Time

"Rose, come on." Lampo called from the end of the hall. They were going to take a small trip to the park so she could play with her friends for a short while. The responsibility to take Dom for a walk was also on their shoulders, but these trips to the park and walking the dog were combined.

"Coming!" The red head exclaimed, shoving what was in her hands into her drawers and ran out of the room.

"The more late you are the less time we have out there." Lampo said as he started walking down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." she said, a small smile on her face.


	41. 37: Early

"Going to bed already?" Asari asked, eyeing the sleepy looking girl with questioning eyes.

"I feel sleepy." She replied, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Asari nodded and watched her walk up the stairs and disappear around the corner. Fiona also got up and made her way towards the front door. It was normal for her to leave once the girl had gone to bed, and today was no different. Except this time, she left with a smile.


	42. 38: Small Fever

"I think you have a fever." Knuckles said, he took his hand off of her warm forehead and stood up. He turned to face Giotto, "I will go call the doctor, he will make sure of this."

Giotto nodded at his Sun Guardian and watched him leave the room. He sat down next to Rose, who was laying on her bed. "No more walking around outside with wet hair." he said, his golden eyes gentle, "I don't like it when you're sick."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." He replied, bending down and kissing her forehead, "You just get better." She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, falling into a small sleep.

G watched from the doorway, his hands balled up into fist. He knew he had no evidence, but he had a feeling Rose getting sick was Fiona's fault. He may sound irrational for blaming all this on the women, but his gut was telling him it was her.

"I heard she got sick?" G almost flinched at the voice of his ire.

Giotto walked up to the two, he knew how his Storm guardian felt about Rose's aunt and he didn't feel like arguing with either of them. "Yes, it seems to be a small fever but we've called a doctor to make sure."

"I see, how unfortunate." Fiona said, "But I see you are at least capable of making the correct decisions." G openly glared at the women, she just insulted his boss, his friend.

Giotto didn't take the bait, the only sign that he acknowledged her insult was a slight narrowing of his eyes, "I believe there is no need for a visitation today. You may return to your home for the remainder of today." Fiona nodded, and without looking back at Rose, she left the room, and once she was out of the building she let a small smirk appear on her lips.

The two men stared at each other, G with a look that said, 'I told you so.' Whereas Giotto just shook his head, and went back to his room.

**This is a bit longer than previous chapters, but that's because there's more to say. **

**Don't forget to review! Rose's future depends on it!**


	43. 39 In Case

"These test will take a few days to complete." The doctor said, handing Giotto a few pieces of paper, "I will return and let you know of their results. There is a chance she will get better before i return and that will be great news, but incase things turn south, give her one of each." He pulled out three bottles of pills, "They counteract most bacteria, lower fever and the last one neutralizes unwanted things in the body."

"Wait, you think she was poisoned?" Giotto asked, forehead furrowed.

"No, no." The doctor quickly said, "I mean unwanted as viruses or other types of infection."

"Oh," Giotto seemed to relax a bit at his words. "Thank you doctor, G will escort you back to your home."

"Good day." With that the doctor left the room, followed after by G.

Giotto pocketed the pills and tucked Rose in more securely before leaving the room. He was going back to work, hopefully Rose would get better and he didn't have to use the medicine.


	44. 40: Escort

"G."

The red haired guardian turned to see the elusive Mist guardian emerge from the shadows.

"What."

"Allow me to escort our guest home, I am on my way out."

G gave Daemon a suspicious look but didn't question the Mist guardian further. "He's outside."

Daemon watched him walk away with a smirk on his lips. Now was time to get to work.

**Many of you have asked why Daemon always knows when somethings up, that is because of the fact he's a very fishy guy. I personally believe that it is his job to know what the enemies think and to always be suspicious of everyone. I think that's why he know's when someone is naughty or nice...he would be a perfect santa claus. Imagine that XD**


	45. 41: Stash

"It seems the fever is gone." Knuckles said, giving Rose a small smile, "But take it easy okay." Rose nodded at Knuckles as he got up and helped her out of bed. "Get dressed and I'll have the chef get some food ready for you, come down to the dining room when you're ready."

Once the priest was gone Rose ran over to her dresser and pulled out her stash of chocolates. She really liked the ones her Aunt gave her, they were delicious and she was wanting to eat some ever sine she was stuck in bed. She didn't want Lampo or the others to see her chocolate stash because they would take them away from her and say that it was too much chocolate but she wasn't stupid, she knew how to spread out the delicious goodness to last. Taking another piece of the chocolate, and making sure it was hidden away well, she began to get dressed.

There was a full meal waiting for her in the kitchen which she wolfed down with a passion. Knuckles watched with a smile at her antics, he was glad she had such a big appetite, that meant she was getting better.


	46. 42: Again

"What happened!" Giotto yelled as he ran across the courtyard towards Lampo and Dom who were hovering around Rose's unconscious body. He was watching them play from his office window, but when she collapsed on the ground he jumped out of his window, breaking the glass, and made his way to her.

"I don't know, she was looking a bit sick and then she just fainted." Lampo replied as Giotto took the red head from his arms.

"Call the doctor, bring him here." Giotto snapped. The teen turned and ran, he was equally as worried as Giotto and he wanted to stay but he knew he had to get someone who would be able to help him.


	47. 43: Medicine

"It seems that her fever from my last visit has gotten worse." The doctor said.

"The fever was gone when she awoke." Giotto replied, "Are you sure it is just a fever."

"I am sure, there were no signs of it being anything else." The elder man sighed.

"The medicine you gave me, will it work." Giotto asked.

"I...I don't think so. Actually it would be best i-"

"Hello there Doctor." the two men turned to see Daemon standing by the doorway, "I think you're done here."

Giotto was instantly suspicious of what was happening, Daemon's presence here was a problem in itself. His golden eyes narrowed when he turned to look back at the doctor and found him pale faced.

"What's going on." Giotto asked, his gaze hardened.

"Yes, I believe you should tell him the truth Doctor." Daemon said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Tell him what you told me yesterday."

Giotto looked at both of the men, waiting for one to explain. "I...I think it would be wise for her to take the medicine." The doctor said. "That is all I can say for today."

"Allow me to escort you home." Daemon said, letting the doctor leave the room before turning to wink at Giotto.

The blond gave the man a look that said he was expecting an explanation later, the other man responded in a short bow before leaving the room.

**Any of you catching on to what this is?!**


	48. 44: Arguements

"What's going on?" G asked, he walked into Primo's office to see Daemon and Giotto staring at each other from either side of the desk.

"Daemon was leaving." Giotto said, his golden eyes daring Daemon to challenge him.

The Mist Vongola scowled at his boss before turning around and walking to the door, "Just know this Giotto, I will not warn you again." With those words the Illusionist left the room, slamming the door behind him.

G was a bit taken back at the man's show of emotion, he usually hid it so well. He turned his red eyes back to the blond, "What happened?"

"Daemon is... Never mind him, tell me what you came here for."

**ooooooo, arguments are arising in the Vongola household, let's see where they lead.**


	49. 45: Secrets

"How are you feeling?" Knuckles asked Rose.

"I feel better." She replied, "Can I-"

The door slammed open and Daemon stormed into the room. He turned his eyes to Rose and Knuckles who stood next to her. "Knuckles, do you mind if I have a word alone with Rose." Knuckles gave the mist vongola a strange look but didn't question him. The priest silently left the room, closing the abused door gently behind him.

Once Daemon was sure Knuckles was out of hearing range he turned his eyes back to Rose who was staring up at him with her green eyes. "I need to know your little secret."

"Secret?"

"Where did you put your chocolate Rose." The girl looked at him, failing horribly look truthful.

"I don't have any."

"Now's not the time." He snapped at her, "I will give you three times as much chocolate if you tell me where yours are."

Rose could tell something was wrong, Daemon wasn't ever like this, he was being mean, and he was never mean. "Are you hungry?"

Daemon clenched his jaw, he didn't have time to waste around here, but it seemed faster to just go along with her story, "Yes."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise."

"They're in there." She pointed to the dresser where she hid her chocolate.

Daemon walked over to the dresser, inside was probably all the chocolate she had gotten in the past two months. He grabbed one of her scarves and wrapped the sweets in them. He then walked over to Rose once again, placing a hand on her head, "Until I come back with the chocolate I owe you, do not eat anymore. If you can promise me that, i will bring back the greatest chocolate in the world."

"I promise!"

**What do you think happened between Giotto and Daemon? Who knows. **


	50. 46: Materialistic

**I have made a tumblr! I am still getting used to everything but follow me if you want rant and updates on this story and more! my name is cloud2443, shouldn't be to hard...**

The following day Rose seemed to have gotten better and was on her feet again. It was when she was outside playing with Dom, with Asari watching over them, when Fiona arrived. Dressed in a black skirt and white blouse, she watched with shock as a healthy looking Rose chased after a dog.

How was this possible, she thought. The girl should've eaten the chocolate should be on her death bed right now. She made sure that each chocolate had enough poison to make the person sick, and if they ate more than three at the same time it would've killed them, that way if someone checked the other chocolates for proof of the poison, there wouldn't be enough poison in them to be classified as poison. That way she would've been safe when they looked for what caused the brats death. But why was she still alive.

"Mrs. Kenile." Asari greeted, giving the women a smile, "I am pleased to tell you that Rose is feeling better, it seems it must've been a small bug."

"How delightful." she replied, giving the man a smile, but screaming in rage at the girls luck.

"Aunty Kenile!" Rose yelled out as she ran over to the tall women. She threw her arms around the women's waist. Fiona forced herself to relax, if she wanted the guardians to trust her even a little with Rose, she needed to show she wanted this.

"Hello there." She said, patting the girls red hair, "I heard you got better, and isn't that great."

"The doctor said not to eat weird food that I find and that I will be fine!"

"Of course, we're all so happy you're going to be fine."

XxXxX

Giotto watched Rose embrace the women from his office on the third floor, a small sting of jealousy pricking his heart. He shouldn't be feeling this, he should be happy that Rose still had family in the world...he shouldn't want to keep her here with him...in such a dangerous lifestyle where she could be killed any second.

G watched the interaction as well from the second floor. He scoffed at the contact, the only reason Rose would hugging the women was because she gave her chocolate. That women did it on purpose, he would not believe that she really wanted Rose's affection until she did something that wasn't materialistic.


	51. 47: Vigor

"What is it that you request?" Giotto asked, he was sitting in his office when Fiona walked in, she wanted something.

"I want Rose to come visit me in my home so she can see how it will be to live with me." Fiona knew this was the only way for things to go her way.

Giotto had expected this, it was one of the topics that came up during their first talk, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. "We will only do this if Rose wants to try it out."

"Of course." Fiona said trying to hold back a smirk at the turn of events, once the girl was in her house it would be game over, but it came out anyway. Giotto saw this and mistook it for confidence...was she that confident that Rose would want to live with her. He had his own trust in Rose, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't agree to staying at a strangers house.

Giotto nodded and picked up his phone*. "Bring Rose to my office." A few minutes later there was a knock on the door before Rose walked into the room.

Instead of running up to Giotto like she always did, Rose went towards Fiona, giving the women a hug. Giotto felt a flash of anger at the contact but he quickly extinguished it. He should not be feeling these selfish emotions, they had no reason to exist and he would make sure he would handle this correctly.

Fiona noticed the emotion flash across his face and hid her smirk in Rose's hair. When she pulled away from the girls embrace she looked up at Giotto and motioned for him to begin.

"Rose." Giotto said, "I had you come here to ask you something." She nodded at him, "Fiona is your mothers sister and you aunt. The reason she's been around here is to get to know you better. Mrs. Kenile, your aunt, wants to take you to her house."

"I wanna go!" Rose exclaimed. Giotto's eyes went wide at her quick reply, he felt something squeeze his heart.

"Are...are you sure." He asked.

She nodded her head with such vigor it...was disheartening. "Then that's settled, I will come for Rose tomorrow, I assume you will have her things ready by then?"

"Yes...we will." Giotto replied, a smile on his face.

**Well...that's that. How do you guys like Giotto's displays of emotions?! I feel like i should write a Giotto/oc...he seems like a fun character to mess around with! I mean with Tsuna being such an awkward character arund girls, and Giotto being his identical ancestor...XD the possibilities! If any of you know any good Giotto/OC fanfics out there, let me know about it! and i will ever be grateful.**

**To make it worth your while, i will write a chapter dedicated to you! **

**You can decide which guardian gets to spend a special moment with Rose in that chapter!**


	52. 48: Judgement

"And you just agreed?!" G yelled, he was furious that Giotto would make such a stupid decision.

"She wanted to go." Giotto said calmly.

"That witch gave her candy, there is no way she wants to build a relationship on family bonds if it's that."

"How can you be so sure of that."

"How can you!"

Giotto glared at his Storm guardian, but the redhead did not back down. "She will be leaving tomorrow morning, that is final."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you let Rose be alone with someone who you thought was okay. Don't you remember what happened to her then!"

"G! I will not tolerate you questioning my authority." Giotto exclaimed, getting up from his desk and slamming his hands on the desk.

"I am not questioning your authority, I'm questioning your ability to make the correct judgement."

"She is her only family, that is more than enough reason to let her have Rose. You should not be selfish to want to keep a child in the midst of all that we do!"

"She was doing fine before you brought 'female role models' into this house."

"G!"

"No, what you're doing is wrong!"

There was a blur of movement before G crashed into the wall next to the door.

**Pretty intense i must say, I honestly believe under normal circumstances this would never happen XD. **

**Follow me on the tumblr!**

**I will be ranting on my chapters theres and usually you'll have faster information about my writing there**

**the link is on my profile but my name is cloud2443, and then the dot and tumblr and then the com. but you know all that...you're all more hip than i am!**


	53. 49: Tomorrow

"What going on?" Rose asked, as she watched G slam the door as he left the house.

"G's going to take a walk." Asari said, giving the closed door a worried look, "But are you ready to leave?"

Rose nodded, "I have my cloths and toys."

"That's good, it will only be for a few days so don't get sad okay."

"Okay."

"All right, let's go get some dinner."

**Short but hey, it's an update.**

**Review, and don't forget to follow me on tumblr, cloud2443, news on chapters and just random information on characters as well. You can question me there on my ocness for all the characters!**


	54. 50: End

As soon as Rose stepped into Fiona's house the women knew it was her win. She decided to let the child live for a bit longer, she should at least know what the reason was that meant for her death. The girl and her had a talk about her mother, and she was sure that the only reason the child had agreed to come here was because she had promised to tell her more about her parents.

Fiona personally never liked her sister, she was always the one that got everything without even trying. Her parents even favored her more over herself. It was infuriating living her shadow. It wasn't until that accident that killed their parents, the accident that her perfect little sister caused, that the truth got out. Her sister, was able to control the flames of another person. No normal person was able to do such a thing, and even if someone could it would take them years to accomplish what her sister had been born with. Of course people became interested in her sisters ability and took them in. That was where she met her husband, a member of a high class family that worked hand in hand with underground family's like the Vongola all the time. Because she was still with her sister she was taken along for the ride.

While her sister got the beauty to help her charm others into letting her be the damsel in distress, Fiona did not. She was not plain by any means, but she didn't have the ability her sister did and that made her useless; and in the world they lived in you were useful or dead. They sent her off to train and be an assassin that would work for these family's. It was not a surprise to anyone that she had left the organization her sister worked in to work for others. By this point Fiona was ready to kill her sister for causing her so much grief and pain throughout her entire life. So when the order came that her entire family was to be killed because her sister was a asset they couldn't have, Fiona gladly accepted the job.

The little girl who currently sat across from her was a thing they had been expecting, they first assumed she was dead, but that wasn't the case. Apparently the child had survived the burning house, and it was because of those damn Vongola. Now she had to finish the job here, and no one was going to get in her way.

XxXxX

This should've came out a week ago, but since we're getting to a conclusion i decided that there should be a break, you no how they do that stuff for tv shows XD...I hate it when they do that..

so today is Dec. 21, 2012...we haven't died yet so i'm guessing the world didn't end XD and people were soooooo worried. Either way, we're here and i have to continue writing!.

Enjoy!

Leave a review on your feelings about the world ending!


	55. 51: Dash

Giotto's eyes were wide as he looked at the papers on his desk. Daemon's lips were set in a hard line, as he watched his boss react, his usual smirk had since long disappeared.

"These...no..." The blond couldn't understand why this was happening. All he wanted to do was make sure she had a safe place to live, a place where he didn't have to worry about her being in the middle of the battle field everyday. Had his selfish wish for her blinded his intuition...did his feelings blind the truth...could he have unconsciously put her in danger?

Daemon watched with his mismatched eyes as the Vongola Primo's expression changed with is realization. It wasn't until after the blond had dashed out of the room that Daemon allowed a smirk to cross his lips.

XxXxX

I have something mean planned, don't worry, it'll be fun!


	56. 52: Hope

Giotto found it difficult to sit still as the car drove towards Fiona's home. He had informed his guardians to make their way there as well. The only person he wasn't able to contact was G, his precious storm guardian and right hand man, was still missing. He regretted his actions towards him as soon as his fist rose.

"Sir, we're here."

Giotto nodded at the man and got out of the car. Aluade's men were already on scene, including the aloof cloud guardian himself. Giotto made his way towards the tall man, holding himself back from breaking into a run.

"What have you found?" Giotto asked.

"There is no one here." Aluade replied, his blue eyes were cold. Giotto looked towards the house, not meeting the eyes of his guardian...he had a feeling he would find accusation in them. Aluade realized Giotto wasn't going to meet his eyes, so he continued, "The search for any clues is continuing, my men will alert us if-"

"Primo, Aluade!" A man from Aluade's division yelled at the two from the window. "We found something urgent."

Both men took off running towards the house, when they reached the indicated spot they stood in silence as they stared down at the ground. There was blood...a lot of it in the hallway of the second floor. A single white shoe laid soiled in the center.

"The blood..."

"We cannot be certain if it belongs to Rose or not." Aluade's subordinate said.

"What chance does she have against an assassin." Giotto asked, he didn't expect an answer, his guilt was eating at him, a painful throbbing in his chest began, getting worse by the second. The normally aloof cloud guardian noticed his bosses pain, but he wasn't someone that gave comfort.

"None." Aluade said, "But there is no reason for the body to be gone, that gives me some hope."

Golden eyes met blue, a tiny spark of hope blooming the gold. "I believe you will find anything if there is..."

XxXxX

**Sorry about that weird pause in updates...i was enjoy my holidays a bit tooo much...sorry for no christmas special...I wasn't sure what i could use this time XP. Either way, expect some more updates for a few days. **

**Remember, follow me on tumbr to get inside looks at my sotry writing process...and whatever else you do there! feel free to ask me questions, yell at me for not updating, the normal stuff! same for my twitter! Cloud2443**

**Yes, i am shamelessly promoting myself! **

**REVIEW!**


	57. 53: Out

"Let me go!" A voice came from behind the bars. The man hidden in the shadows did nothing but smirk. It wasn't out of amusement, it was pure malice.

"Try it bitch." He said, blowing some cigarette smoke in her direction. "But I'm not sure how long you will last."

"Sir." A man came down some stairs and handed the man a letter, before turning and leaving.

The man pushed himself off the wall and opened the letter.

_Giotto has found out_

Those were the only words written on that letter. "You have less time than we anticipated."

XxXxX

**Review and don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumbr, ask your questions, harass me to update, just talk to me in general!**

**REVIEW!**


	58. 54: Reasons

"What else have you found?" Giotto asked.

"There was little signs of struggle and there was no trail of blood. That is strange for the large amount of it on the carpet, and no where else. We have already ruled out the possibility of it being a hoax, it wasn't precise enough. There was a short trail that led to the window before it was gone."

"Anything else?"

"No evidence of someone landing on the ground from the outside." Aluade stepped back, showing he had no more information to share.

"Could Fiona have planned all this?"Asari asked.

"I am sure she had some sort of plan to disappear if her plan went well." Giotto said, his eyes focused on his desk.

"But that doesn't explain why she hid Rose's body." Knuckles said.

"Actually, it does." All eyes turned to the Vongola mist guardian. "Rose is a very special little girl." He walked over to Giotto's desk and set a file on it. "In those files is a history of her family line. My division did an investigation on why the attack happened and they uncovered some very interesting details. Her great, great, great, great, great grandfather was the subject of some very dangerous testing. There was a man who tried to infuse a person who couldn't wield their flame, with other people's flame. He used small doses of different kinds of flames, to build up some sort of resistance against the flames decaying his body, before pumping him with more. Most of her grandfathers life was spent like his, in the next generation the child he had was born with a resistance to flames, and even after they had escaped from the man who tested on them, the ability they had began to mutate with each generation. Rose received her abilities from her mother. It's strange but the first child always seems to get the powers, and the rest are normal."

"How can you be sure Rose had it?" Asari asked.

"I tested it." Daemon replied.

"How?"

"I had some flame linger around her and she absorbed them, didn't even flinch."

"What reason does Fiona have to kill her sisters bloodline." Aluade asked.

"Reasons, they will explain everything won't they." The mist guardian smirked, "I feel that there were personal feelings involved, but there is no actual proof for that. As for proof."

"The Jieon's family felt Rose's mother was a threat because her husband was our ally." Giotto answered, his eyes were on the papers in his hands. "Fiona was to kill Rose's mother and Rose, and Romero if she had the chance. Rose hid from Fiona and the other men that were there that's why she is alive."

"There were only a few grunts around when I arrived." Daemon said, "The house was almost burnt down, so I assume Fiona thought Rose died in the fire. Someone must have mentioned to her that she was here."

"We have to many enemies to narrow it down without some more information." Aluade said.

"We have the reason she did this." Giotto said, "Now we have to find her."

XxXxX

**There you all go, i hope you've enjoyed this, next chapter will, if i can manage it, wrap everything up and i will begin the FINAL ARC in this story, the break up of the Vongola Primo. And once that is done, my 'Some Hot Chocolate Hibari-san' Will get a reboot! WHY? B/C i can! reason for it will be on my Tumblr! **

**REVIEW! **


	59. 55: Relief

"But I want to see G!" Rose cried, her eyes rimmed red from the tears that were still flowing from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose, but G is busy right now." Fran said, his hands were on her shoulders, holding her gently, but firmly, still. G was currently questioning the women, and gave strict orders not to allow Rose in the basement.

The red head lowered her head, her bangs covering her weeping eyes from Fran's view but he could see that her tears continued. He pulled her against his chest and held her as she clutched his shirt for dear life. He was a man who had seen the worst of humanity and had done things that a child like Rose would have nightmares over, but he knew how to comfort a child. What she witnessed in that room will probably haunt her forever.

He had received orders from Daemon to follow G, who was already at Fiona's home when he had arrived. They both watched as the woman told Rose about her parents, it wasn't until the end that G began to move. The storm guardian slipped in through the back door, avoiding four traps that would alert Fiona to their presence. G was standing in the doorway, Fran's illusions covering him from view as they watched Fiona begin to rant about how much of a bitch her sister was. Rose had heard these curse words before from G himself, but they felt meaner from Fiona. The seven year old began to cry, and that seemed to have made Fiona angry.

That was when she had lunged at Rose, a dagger in her hands. G stepped in right then, kicking the hand that held the dagger. Rose got nothing but a small scratch on her cheek.

Fran then ran into the room and picked up Rose, pulling her away from the blast radius. G had the element of surprise so he was able to capture Fiona and knock her out in no time, but he didn't get out of it unscathed. One of Fiona's dagger had found its way into his arm, but some of her blood was spilled as well. Rose had witnessed the entire battle and what happened afterwards, as they were making their way here and Fiona woke up.

"Fran." One of the servants came up to him, "The daggers were poisoned."

"What kind?" The man asked.

"The same that was in the candy."

"Is G fine?"

"Master G has received the antidote, here is some for Rose." Fran accepted the bottle and got Rose to drink it, she quickly drifted off to sleep afterwards. It was nothing to worry about, the medicine had the effect, and she was tired. Fran laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her. He sat down at her feet and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

"Anything?" Asari asked.

"No." Lampo sighed, "Why are we here again?"

"Giotto wanted us to destroy the files associated with Rose's family line." the rain guardian said.

"Shouldn't Daemon or Aluade do this? Their men are more capable." the teen grumbled.

"I agree, but their expertise is required to find Fiona." Asari did a quick check of their surroundings and began to move. They were in the Jieon family archives trying to find whatever information they could on Rose's bloodline and either stealing it, or burning it. Giotto didn't want this information to circulate anymore than it already had. There was little chance that Rose was still alive, but he wanted to be careful just the same. Asari and Lampo were sent to get the job done.

XxXxX

Giotto dropped into the tunnels, letting a ball of flame form to light the way. The golden light produced dancing shadows on the wall. Giotto knew it was silly, but he felt as if they were taunting him. Daemon, Knuckles and Aluade dropped in one by one as well, their own colored flames mixing in with the gold.

"There are multiple paths these tunnels take." Aluade said, "It is easy to lose your way."

"Which way Daemon?" Giotto asked.

"The only information my men had, was that the tunnels were accessed around the time Fiona disappeared. It was not one of my men or some commoner. The seals only activate when someone with a high flame level enters. Whoever came in here wasn't alone."

"We could be hunting nothing." Aluade said, his expression made it clear he wanted to snap at the mist vongola.

"It is the only lead we have." Giotto said, then began to walk.

XxXxX

"Do you hear that?" G asked, his eyes shining with hatred as he gazed at the crumpled form on the ground. "It seems your guest have arrived."

No reply was heard from the female but G didn't care, the bitch deserved this. He had gotten the information he needed, and now he just had to wait.

XxXxX

Giotto was getting frustrated with the endless number of twists and turns, he felt as if he wasn't getting anywhere. Daemon, whose special division uses these tunnels to relay information fast, assured him that they were not going around in circles.

"We're heading towards the old safe house." The Vongola Mist said, "There should be a door up ahead that leads to the basement."

"I am surprised that you know the layout so well Daemon." Knuckles said, "It's impressive."

His only response was a smirk, before Giotto stopped walking.

"G is up ahead."

"You can feel him?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yes, his flame."

XxXxX

G took a drag of his smoke and continued to stare at the wall even as the sound of the door opening reached his ears. He had known for a while Giotto and the other guardians were already in the tunnels.

"G." The red head looked up into the golden eyes of his Boss and best friend. "Is that..."

"She's upstairs." He said, knowing that at the moment Giotto wanted only that answer. It wasn't even a second later that the Vongola Primo flashed towards the stairs. Knuckles following close behind. Aluade and Daemon remained behind.

"What have you found?" Aluade asked.

"Enough." G said, "The same things Daemon told you and what was in that file. She had a personal vendetta against her sister, so when the order came to kill her she was nothing short of gleeful to fulfill it."

"I'll have my men stationed." Aluade said, giving the women one last look before headed upstairs.

Daemon gave G a small smirk, "You weren't as rash as I assumed."

"Is that why you sent Fran with me." The red head grunted, dropping the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out.

"You can never be to careful." Daemon said, "Go on, Ill stay here and keep and eye on our little prisoner."

G nodded and went upstairs.

XxXxX

Giotto stood in front of the couch Rose was sleeping on. He looked her over making sure she wasn't hurt. Other than a small bandage on her cheek she was unscathed, he felt as if a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. There were dried tears on her cheeks but he didn't care, she was here. She was alive.

Probably sensing his, and the other three guardians gaze, Rose began to stir. Her brown eyes opened to find Giotto staring down at her with a big smile on his face. Tears of relief fell from her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around the blonds neck. Now that Giotto was here everything was going to be okay.

XxXxX

It's gonna be a new year tomorrow! depending on when i release this it'll either be 2013 where you are, or not, but hey! WE MADE IT!

This story isn't over yet, i still need to do one last arc, but i'm going to do a time skip, in a couple of chapters.

Also the extra chapter after this one, you should all review for it! let me know what you want!

REVIEW!

and follow me on Twitter and Tumbr, for news and chances to ask me questions about my stories or even to harass me for not updating, trust me. The more i get people saying "UPDATE!" the more i feel pressured to do it, and i write the best when i'm under pressure or if its the middle of the night...either way here is my name Cloud2443 on both accounts.


	60. 56: Elena

"She's asleep." Giotto said, as he closed the door behind him. His guardians, with the exception of Aluade, Lampo and Asari, were waiting for him outside Rose's room.

"And we have a visitor." Daemon smirked, "Someone I think will bring you great peace of mind."

"Who?" Giotto asked.

"Hello." The blonds eyes widened at the sight of the blonde female.

"Elena?" He gasped out, "What are you doing here?"

"My father has decided it was a lot safer for me at the Vongola headquarters than our home in Paris. If you wouldn't mind, i'd like to stay here." she smiled, her blue eyes shining with a light that could never be diminished.

"Of course." Giotto said, giving her a smile of his own.

"And I also heard from Daemon you have a little girl running around."

"Yes."

"And with that your problems are solved. Rose has an excellent role model and female in her life to show her the way girls act, and you can stop bringing in strangers to help her." Daemon smirked, putting an arm around the woman, taking a quick look into her eyes.

"I...Thank you." Giotto said, feeling relieved at the future of his family.

XxXxX

i feel as if this wasn't written with much emotion from me, it just feels empty! And i've written this a couple of times and i still get the same result, it feels awkward, but i hope you feel better about this than I do.

Review!


	61. New Years Hint

Daemon watched as the Vongola tenth candidate interacted with the Simons tenth generation. His plan was going as scheduled, and now all he needed was to wait. To let this simmer before it was at it's climax.

"Tsuna!" At the sound of the voice Daemon snapped his host's head to the side, to see a young girl with slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes run up to the Vongola. He couldn't believe his eyes...she looked exactly like Rose, or at least what he remembered of her. Her voice it was the same.

"Suzune." Tsuna said as she stood next to them. "You're late compared to normal."

"I'm glad I still made it on time." she smiled, a smile that almost made him want to smile, "Hibari would be so mad at me."

"I doubt it." Tsuna smiled, "He seems to-"

"Stop crowding herbivores." The deep voice caused both teens to freeze. Standing behind the two teens was Hibari Kyouya himself. His grey eyes lingering on the girl longer than necessary before walking past them.

XxXxX

**Hint to the future!**

**Let me know if you want longer chapters for this story, or something like this story? **

**REVIEW!**


	62. 57: Tease

**Time skip Five Years**

**Rose- 12 years old**

"Rose, where are you?" Elena called out, staring into the backyard of the Vongola mansion.

"Did she go missing again?" Asari asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

Elena shook her head, her curly blonde hair swaying with each movement. "I have a feeling she is with Aluade."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's where she's been going for the past few weeks." Amusement glinted in her eyes, "I think Rose might have a small crush on him."

"Really?" Asari said, a small laugh escaping his lips, "I guess this is just another sign that Rose is growing up."

"I wonder how Giotto would react to this." Elena said, "I don't think he will jump at joy knowing his little flower is growing up."

"But just imagine how amusing it would be to see his reaction." The two occupants of the room turned at the sound of Daemon's voice, they saw him standing in the doorway that led to the hallway.

"You shouldn't tease Giotto." Elena said.

"But it's so much fun." Daemon said, he walked over to Elena and gave her a peck on the lips. "And i happen to know a small part of you likes this mischief."

Elena looked into the eyes of her lover, "What do you have in mind?"

Daemon's eyes slid to Asari, who was calmly watching the two, he looked slightly interested. "Are you interested?"

"Of course." The rain guardian said, "It sounds like fun."

"There is a party in six days, and many of our allies are bringing their children along. Some are boys that are around Rose's age, and the last time i checked, Rose is a beautiful little girl, I'm sure she'll break some hearts."

"Or Giotto will break some bones." Asari said, causing Elena to laugh.

XxXxX

This story was orginally written to have moments like this in it. Everyday lives of the guardians taking care of a girl that is growing up! I want to end this series in that same way, so enjoy these fun moments!

Review!


	63. 58: Practice

"Do I have to learn how to dance?" Rose whined over dinner.

Giotto looked up from his meal at the girl and smiled, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Social edict dictates that dancing is a form of socializing." Elena said.

"I can just talk to people." Rose said.

"At parties, like the one happening in five days, dancing will be a big part of the night. You must be prepared to dance with the allies of the Vongola to keep the correct relations." Elena said.

"Rose, you don't have to dance with anyone you don't want to, but at least take the lessons Elena will give you."

Rose looked down at her plate, she really didn't want to learn how to dance, but if it was important to Giotto then she would do it. "Okay."

"Perfect," Elena smiled, clapping her hands together. "I will need a volunteer to help." She looked around the table and noticed that none of the guardians would look her, but she had already picked a target, "Lampo."

"WHY ME!" The lightning guardian cried.

"Because you're the closest to Rose's height. The rest of these men are too tall to make decent dance partners."

"I'm wounded you would assume that of me." Daemon smirked, his eyes shinning with amusement.

"Oh Rose, you don't know how many doors this will open for you." Elena gushed, "You can start dancing with boys and maybe even find one you like!"

Giotto flinched, Elena, Asari and Daemon all noticed, and managed to hide their amusements in their own way. What they all failed to notice was a reddening of Rose's cheeks and her small sneaky look at Aluade.

**XxXxX**

**Idk...i persoanlly like Aluade A LOT! And i'm not sure if you remember but in some older chapters you may have noticed she watched him a lot. She looks up to him and thinks he's really strong because she watches him train with his men a lot.**

**Either way, it's just a crush! I wonder if Aluade will ever find out . it seems too cute of a moment not to write about!**


	64. 59: Perfect

"Alright now Rose, just follow Lampo's movements. Try to remember the rhythm we practiced." Elena said, watching the two dance, or attempt to.

Lampo just wanted to leave, this was not something he should be doing, he was a Vongola Guardian, one of the best, he shouldn't be here, he should be out in the field doing dangerous things. Not here dancing with a little girl.

"Lampo." The whisper was so soft he barely heard it. He looked down at Rose who was staring up at him. "I'm sorry." His response was a raised eyebrow. "I know you'd rather be anywhere but here. Elena can be scary sometimes."

A small smile stretched on his lips, it wasn't just Elena who was scary. If you managed to get by her, you had Daemon to worry about. "She is, that's why she's perfect for Daemon."

The pair bursted into giggles, drawing Elena's attention.

In the end, Lampo didn't mind as much.

**XxXxX**

**Small and sweet, i loved this chapter, probably my favorite by far! It lives up to its name, Perfect. **

**Review!**


	65. 60: Shine

"Make her look beautiful." Daemon whispered to the woman in his arms, "So no one can resist talking to her."

"I have to make her cute." Elena said, "Cute enough to get a few boys."

"Of course." Daemon smiled, leaning down and capturing the blondes pink lips with his own. "After this."

XxXxX

"It is a flower dance." Elena said, opening a box with a beautiful white flower on it. "Around the end of the dancing you can go up to anyone you want, give them your flower and they'll dance with you."

"Anyone?" Rose asked.

"Yep, and because you have a white flower you can ask anyone you like." Elena said, "The white flower shows this is your first dance, afterwards you get a yellow one and in the future when you have someone to court you get a pink one, and once your engaged you get a red one and when you're married you get a purple one."

"Which one do you have?" Rose asked.

"I have a pink one." Elena replied.

"But aren't you married to Daemon?"

Rose's innocent question made Elena's blush, "What, what makes you think that?"

"I saw you two kiss and Giotto said that married people kiss."

"No sweetie, it's not just married people. When two people like each other very much they also kiss." Elena explained.

"Oh..." Rose looked back down at her lap as Elena continued to fix her hair. A few minutes later she spoke up again, "Does that mean you're going to get married?"

"It's to early to talk about marriage my dear." Was Elena's flustered reply.

"I wanna be in the wedding!" Rose smiled, "Can I be the flower girl?"

Elena smiled at the girl, she was having fun, and in the end that was what this whole night was for. "Of course you can, I'm sure Daemon would love that."

"Yay!"

As Elena finished off Rose's hair and wrapped the ribbon that held the flower, around Rose's wrist, it was almost time to leave. The knock on the door followed by a very annoyed sounding G, confirmed it. It was time for Rose to shine.

**XxXxX**

**Review!**


	66. 61: Courage

Giotto was alerted of Rose's arrival when the carriage arrived. He and his other guardians, with exception to G, had arrived earlier to attend the meeting that was held before the party began. Elena was going to prepare Rose for her first, formal, public entrance.

"The situation in Cairo is getting slightly better." Lord Dieano, the host of the party said, "It shouldn't be long before the path is clear enough for us to get a caravan through. Your men will have their supplies as soon as my men can get through the barricades that we face."

"I expect nothing less of you." Giotto said, "My men are also working on-" The blond trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a certain redhead. Wearing a pretty looking pink dress, and her hair done in an artful manner, Rose looked beautiful.

Dieano noticed Giotto was distracted and looked over at Rose as well. A smile rising on his old face, "They grow up so fast don't they. It feels like just yesterday when she was running around the ballroom tracking mud everywhere."

Giotto smiled, but felt a bit bittersweet about it as well. Rose was growing up, and he had to deal with it.

...

Meanwhile with Rose, she noticed she was being stared at a lot more than usual and she didn't like it. Taking a step closer to Elena, she tried to hide behind the blonde woman's skirts, but she was too tall to do so. She now stood at a close total of four feet and five inches.

"You can't hide behind me all night Rose." Elena said, gently pulling Rose in front of her.

"What do I do?" Rose asked.

"Look confident," Elena said, "And follow me, I'm going to introduce you to some people.

...

It wasn't until after the dancing had started and Elena was taken away by Daemon that Rose was left alone. She lingered close to the wall, unsure of what to do next. Elena had told her she should dance with someone to not be bored...but Rose didn't want to dance with anyone.

"Rose."

"Lampo." She smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be standing around alone." He chided, but had a feeling she was being watched by at least one of the guardians, in particular, the cloud guardian, who never danced.

"Sorry, but Elena went to dance."

He knew that too, so he took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, "Dance with me."

Rose didn't mind dancing with Lampo, he was someone she knew and she felt comfortable dancing with him. Lampo didn't pull them to far into the center, they were still on the outskirts of everyone who was dancing, but close enough to be included in the group. He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other held one of her own, then they began to move.

There were less mistakes, but Elena's practice schedule made sure Rose had enough time to get better.

...

"There was a small fault in your plan."

"Oh, and what was that?" Daemon asked.

"The shyness boys feel to ask a pretty girl to dance."

Daemon smirked, "We don't need someone who is to scared to ask a girl to dance, we need someone who can ask and handle Giotto's protective rage."

"You're making this sound dangerous." Elena sighed.

"Trust me."

XxXxX

1: Why a carriage and not a car, which doesn't even belong in this moment of history? Because the writer of this story is an IDIOT!


	67. 62: Reason

"Alright Rose, it's almost time for the choice dance." Elena said, "You can pick who ever you want to dance with."

"Okay." Rose said, letting her brown eyes look around the room, searching for a certain blond.

"Hey." Interrupted in her search Rose came face to face with a boy. He looked around the same age as Rose, and if Elena had a say in things, he was cute. He had curly black hair and bright green eyes, he was a few inches taller than Rose and Elena was already writing wedding invitations in her head. The boy was adorable. "Will you dance with me?"

Rose wanted to say no, but when she looked at Elena for something, what, she wasn't sure, but the happiness on the woman's face made her think twice about her answer. She nodded at the boy and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"My name is Zio." He said, "What's yours?"

"Rose."

"I've been watching you all night, but you were hard to dance with."

"Oh..."

"You're to shy." He said, "You shouldn't have to be."

"I guess." Rose took a quick peak up at Zio and found that he was staring at her too.

"I know that you live with Giotto and his guardians, I am actually really curious, are they really as scary as everyone says?"

"NO!" Rose exclaimed, "They're really nice."

"To you, but i hear that to their enemies they're really scary."

"Yeah, but they're nice to their family."

"When i grow up I want to be part of the Vongola." He said, Rose noticed a certain determined gleam in his eyes that caught her attention. For some reason she felt as if Zio was an okay person.

"Why? I thought you said Giotto and the others were scary?"

"But like you said, they're good. I want to be strong, like my father. He's also in the Vongola and he says he loves his job."

Rose found herself smiling at the boy, she liked him.

XxXxX

"NO!" Giotto's attention went from the woman in front of him, to the girl across the dance floor. He was about to walk over there and see what the matter was, but the fact that she kept dancing and was talking, stopped him. It was nothing more than an outburst, she probably just got caught up talking about something she liked to that young man he didn't know...As stealthily as possible Giotto maneuvered his dance partner closer to Rose and the mysterious youngster she was dancing, and talking animatedly with.

There was to much noise for him to make out what was being said, but she looked so passionate talking about it. He knew that he should feel glad that Rose was getting along with someone else, but a more instinctive side of him wanted to rush over to her and separate her from the boy. The blond politely excused himself from the woman he was currently dancing with and made his way through the crowd towards the tall man standing in the shadows.

Aluade watched Giotto approached and he already knew what the man wanted to ask.

"The boy is the son of a man under Knuckles division, not a threat."

Giotto frowned, he had no reason to get that boy away from Rose, so he had to just stand there watching his little girl dance with someone who could potentially take her away from him...

**XxXxX**

**I know, i stopped updating after that burst of power updates! but i got resident evil 6! So i've been playing it...have the game, wanna play with me online? add me on psn! cloud2443! i want people to play with!**

**I will continue with the updates as much as i can, i don't want to leave you in suspense!**


	68. 63: Work

**I was going to have Rose dance with Alaude for the choice dance, but i decided against it. I might do it as a special at a later time, but I don't feel like if I write it now it wouldn't be as good as it's supposed to be, but I will be working on getting it done.**

XxXxX

"Rose, there's someone here to see you." Elena and Rose looked at Lampo as he entered the sitting room they were resting in. Rose's classes just finished for the day and Elena wanted to talk with her for a little bit.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"A brat named Zio?"

"Zio?!" The excitement in Rose's voice sparked Elena's curiosity. As the redhead ran out of the room Elena followed quickly behind; it was that boy Rose had danced with during the party a few nights ago. A smile formed on Elena's lips as a plot began to make way in her mind. Pulling a disappearing act that could put Alaude to shame, Elena slipped away from Rose and Lampo. She was going to go make sure Giotto knew about Rose's little visitor.

Meanwhile Rose had reached the door, and found Zio standing besides a tall man dressed in a black suit. Shy of the newcomer Rose hid behind Lampo's legs, but gave Zio a small smile and wave.

"Sir," The man saluted Lampo, and gave Rose a smile.

"Rose, this is Mathew, Zio's father." Lampo said, introducing the stranger.

"You dad?" Rose asked Zio.

"Yep." Zio grinned, pride showing in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said.

"You as well." Mathew said, "Zio wanted to play with you while I worked, if you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind, come on Zio, I'll show you around the mansion!"

"That would be awesome!" The boy exclaimed.

Rose grinned and grabbed the his hand, pulling him farther into the house. Mathew smiled at the sight and looked over at Lampo, he gave the guardian a nod before leaving.

XxXxX

Elena stood outside of Giotto's office, she was trying to find a way to let Giotto know Zio was here, without making it sound to suspicious. She had decided to tell the first person she saw who walked past Giotto's office, but so far no one had come by. Usually there was always someone walking by because it was work time.

A couple of minutes later Elena heard some footsteps. She pushed herself off the wall and got ready to say what she was waiting to say. As the figure emerged from around the corner and the shadows receded to show his face, Elena wasn't sure if she should tell this person in particular, but she wasn't sure if anyone else was going to walk by anytime soon. With her mind set Elena gathered all her courage and stepped in the tall mans way.

"H...Hello there Alaude." She said, giving him her brightest smile.

The Cloud guardian gave the woman in front of him a quick once over, his cold blue eyes questioning her motives. "What?"

"Uh, do you remember the boy Rose danced with at the night of the party?"

The blond nodded, "His father is one of Knuckles subordinates."

"Oh, well he's here to play with Rose today. It's amazing how much those two bonded that one night."

Alaude did not understand why the woman found it important to tell him all this, he didn't care in the slightest who Rose's new friend was. He glared at her and it was clear he wanted her out of his way. The blonde woman took the message loud and clear and stepped out of his way. Giotto should've heard her conversation, and her work here was done.

XxXxX

**How was that? Ready to see Giotto's reaction?**

**Review!**


	69. 64: Sadness

"And this is where Alaude trains with his friends." Rose said, pointing out the big building to Zio. The boy's green eyes lit up as he saw such an awesome place, he had always thought of where the guardians he looked up to lived and this was it. Rose was giving him a backstage pass to everything he had always dreamed of.

"Can we go inside?" He asked.

Rose pulled the boy along after her, noticing he was digging his heals in, "Alaude doesn't start training until later, we'll come back." She smiled, seeing him nod happily and follow after her.

She was only a fourth of the way to show Zio the entire Vongola headquarters, more like her home. She knew this place from top to bottom, even the places Giotto told her not to go, she still went and it didn't seem as scary as he made it out to be.

"Do you think I'll be able to meet the boss?" Zio asked.

"The boss? Oh, you mean Giotto!" Rose smiled, "Yeah, but we have to wait outside his office to make sure he's not busy or we can get into trouble."

"That fine. How long have you lived here?"

"Not a long time, Daemon rescued me from some bad people when I was younger and brought me here, and I've lived here ever since."

"What about your parents?"

"They're not here anymore." Rose said.

Zio mentally cursed himself for bringing that up, "Oh." He felt like an idiot, how could he be so stupid. The only thing he knew to do was change the subject "What's over there?"

"That's Knuckles garden!" Rose smiled, dragging Zio towards it, having forgotten her earlier sadness.

Little did the two kids know, a pair of golden eyes watched them from the third story window of a certain blond's office. A clear sign of annoyance on his handsome face.

"Sir!" Giotto pulled away from the window to see one of his men walk in, a stack of papers in his hands. "I have news of the situation in Cairo."

The blond nodded and went back to his desk, ready to immerse himself into the paperwork, he needed to get his mind off what he just saw happening in his own backyard. Rose was growing up and she wouldn't need to rely on him as much and he felt heartbroken over that fact. He knew this was going to happen at some point but he never expected himself to be this affected by it.

XxXxX

**Yep, sorry for the delay but you know...midterms...and college BLEH! **

**follow me on tumblr for updates about stories and other random mindlessness. And i found it's easier to ask questions on tumblr than here cause you can actually reply with nice timing!**


	70. 65: Answer

"Where are we going?" G asked, following Giotto down the street of a town in their territory.

"Just a small visit to some people, to check up on the residents." Giotto replied, "I felt that we've been working with International concerns for so long we haven't had time to check out our roots."

"Hm."

Giotto was not surprised at his storm guardians lack of reply, he was quite used to it. Since there was no protest he assumed that the redhead was fine with it. Giotto was curious how this place was doing, he had received no reports from this place so he assumed everything was well.

"Giotto!" A voice caught the attention of the two powerful men. A young boy, maybe around ten or twelve came running around towards them.

"Franz?" Giotto replied, he knew the boy to be the son of a shopkeeper in the town.

"You have to help, they're bullying my dad!" The boy grabbed the blonds hand and dragged him towards his father.

Giotto frowned, wondering who would bully someone in this town...a town under the watch of the Vongola. It wasn't moments later that he go this answer, and how he wished he didn't.


	71. 66: Final

"You are not serious about this are you?" Daemon asked. There was a family meeting at the Vongola that was big enough to summon all the main people, including the Vongola guardians. All were in attendance, and the Primo's surprising announcement earned him many skeptical looks.

"I am." Giotto said, "The reason I created the Vongola was so we could protect those that couldn't protect themselves, but if what we're doing is making more trouble then our forces are of no use. A few days ago i witnessed a member of our family taking money from the people we protect. If we are their protectors and we are doing this to them, then we don't need to do it anymore."

"You cannot judge the entire family on the actions of one man." Knuckles said.

"But is this not what power does." Giotto sighed, "There is no escape from this. The more power we give to people the faster they abuse it."

"You are willing to take away the safety of hundreds."

"If the sheep are being protected by the wolf, how much longer until the wolf gets hungry." Asari said, the rain guardian didn't really understand why Giotto would do this, but he would support the man he knew to be righteous.

"This will be implemented immediately." Giotto said, his tone final.


	72. 67: Future

"What's wrong with Giotto and Daemon?" Rose asked Elena.

"What do you mean?"

"They seem to be angry at each other." She said, "They won't talk to each other like normal."

Elena was surprised the younger girl had noticed such a thing, "They are having a difference of opinion on something."

"Why?"

"Daemon wants one thing and Giotto wants another."

"Oh, couldn't they just share?"

Elena held back a smile, "No, I don't think so."

"Rose! Come over here, look what i found!" Zio yelled from farther in the backyard.

"The brats still here." G growled from the couch.

"Zio got permission from his dad to stay for the evening." Elena answered, watching Rose run off after her new friend.

"Hm."

"What is your opinion on Giotto's decision."

"It doesn't matter, Giotto made the decision for the future, i can see the sense in that." The guardian closed his eyes, and Elena knew he wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. She knew that withdrawing their forces from certain areas was a risk, but it would also lessen the corruption within the Vongola. She just hoped this didn't go bad in any way.


	73. 68: Safe (Note at the end)

"Where do you think you're going?" Daemon asked, watching the blonde woman.

"I'm taking Rose to my father's summer home while you and the others get your business sorted out. I cannot have Rose exposed to the vulgar things that you are putting her through. She already has doubt about why you all seem to be fighting and i don't want her to be here when you all lose your minds and decide to start fighting."

"It isn't safe to be anywhere without correct Vongola protection." Daemon said, his tone final.

"If the Vongola cannot provide us with protection my father's people will."

"Elena...don't leave." The blonde woman turned to face the man, she knew he was just worried but she really didn't want to be in this house when the Vongola decided that they couldn't agree with each other. She could already see signs of it happening. She walked up to the tall man and placed her hands on either side of his face, looking deep into his eyes.

"Daemon, you have to let me do this, at least until things calm down around here. Do you want Rose to see old men running around screaming at Giotto that he is going to get them all killed?"

The Mist guardian placed his large hands over Elena's smaller, more delicate ones. "Promise me you will stay safe."

"Count on it." She smiled at him, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

**XxXxX**

**And there you have it, another part done. I've decided to do something that i've never done before, make a schedule of things i need to do. This way i can prioritize my time and get more writing done. I've also decided to do a live stream of my writing. A better way to get in touch with my fans and let you have a say in the way i will be writing my stories.**

**I doubt any of you will be there, but you can show up and talk, i don't mind talking to you guys, and i hardly get to reply to your reviews because i'm lazy and i put it off. Times, so far are**

**Tuesday at 7:00 to 9:00**

**Fridays from 8:00 to until i decide to go to bed or get off.**

**Saturday from 5:00 to 9:00**

**All of these are PM, and i know some of you are international readers and if you want to join, just drop me a pm at what time you would be able to watch. Or an anon review so i won't know who you are if you are shy. I don't know how this will work, or even of i'll be able to do it according to my schedule but let's just try this for now. I might have test to study for so look forward to the weekends as a sure time for these streams. **

**Here is the link, just get rid of the spaces and it will also be on my profile! And who knows, i might even be able to play some sort of video games on there sometimes too, but then again...i have a mac.. XD**

** livestre. am/ 4kXIl**


	74. 69 Trust

"Are you ready to go Rose?" Elena asked the seven year old, there was no response from the girl, just silence. Elena knew she didn't want to go, but she had no choice. There was no way Rose was going to stay in this house while the Vongola was in this big of an uproar. "We have all your things packed Rose," There was still no response from the young girl so Elena let it go. "Come on." She took a hold of the child's smaller hand and led her out of the Vongola mansion.

Golden eyes watched as the two females left the house, a frown playing on his lips. He didn't want to let them go, but he knew there was merit in this plan. He let them leave, and even sent a few of his best bodyguards to act as extra security.

"They didn't have to leave if you didn't call back our forces."

Giotto sighed, he was sure that he wanted Rose gone while he, his guardians and the Vongola family advisors talked this over. He turned around to face his Mist guardian.

"But this has to be done."

"It's a foolish idea."

"Will you openly disagree with me in front of the contributors?"

Daemon gritted his teeth, he was not going to let Giotto turn this into a question of trust. He knew that Giotto wouldn't do this unless he had a good enough reason to do so, but he did not agree that taking away their power would help sort out the rotten few in the organization.

"I highly suggest against this." Was his reply.

Turning his eyes back to the window, Giotto watched as the carriage pulled away from the front of the house, taking his flower with it. "I will note your suggestion."

The Vongola Primo didn't flinched as the door to his office slammed shut, taking the angry mist guardian with it.

**XxXxX**

**Here is the continuation of the story, and with my new schedule I'll be able to update maybe more frequently that i have. **

**Don't forget to read the authors note at the end of the last chapter, or on my bio page, and tune in for my live stream, and you will be able to see LIVE me writing this story!**


	75. 70 Dinner

"And this one is your room Rose." Elena smiled, opening the light blue curtains of the room. Rose looked around the room, it was a little bit smaller than her room back at the mansion but it looked pretty. "This was my room when I was younger."

"It's pretty." Rose mumbled.

"Thank you." Elena smiled, glad that the red head had broken the silent treatment she was giving her. "Now, i'll leave you here so you can get situated with the room. I'll be back in a little bit and we can look around the rest of the house."

Rose nodded and watched as Elena left the room, closing the door behind her. A few seconds later Rose turned to look back at the room, there were a few toys laying on top of a drawer. It was a pretty doll with blonde hair and it somewhat looked like Elena.

XxXxX

Elena closed the door behind her, she had finished talking to the security detail that had followed them here. Some were sent by Giotto and others belonged to her father, so she had to let them know her plans for the week. She had made up some random events for the next few days because she didn't really plan for them, but they wouldn't mind.

"My lady." The voice came from a middle aged woman, the head chef.

"Sarah, can i help you?"

"I heard that you brought a young girl as your guest."

"Ah yes, her name is Rose."

"If you don't mind my daughter," It was then Elena noticed a young brown haired girl hiding behind Sarah's skirts. "Rachel wouldn't mind playing with her."

"Oh," A smile spread over Elena's face, "That would be wonderful, but a little warning, Rose is pretty shy."

"I'm sure they'll get along fine."

"Come along Rachel, I'll introduce you to Rose." Elena held out her hand, letting the younger girl take it.

XxXxX

"Well, they became friends faster than i imagined." Elena laughed, watching the two girls play in the garden with the dolls they both found in her old room.

"She's a sweet girl." Sarah smiled, "Now what shall i make for dinner?"


	76. 71: Remove

"There has been movement on the eastern front, no sign of a threat."

"Hm." Alaude was given the job to pull back the Vongola forces from many different places, Giotto wanted their forces gone from places they didn't need to be. "Remove."

**I know this is short, but didn't know what else to add here...enjoy!**


	77. Pre-Valentine Day Special (requested)

**A little pre-Valentine Day special for all you fans, i hope you enjoy!**

Rose wanted to go see Giotto today, everyone else was busy but Giotto said he was fine if she came to see him. With the bunny Giotto had given her she opened up the door to his office.

two pairs of eyes met hers, and she felt her cheeks heat up. G was lying on top of Giotto, his arms were on either side of the blonds head, and his hips straddling the mans waist.

"R...Rose-"

"I'm sorry!" Rose yelled, quickly closing the door behind her as she ran back to her room, cheeks flaming.

Back in the room she had left, G got off Giotto a scowl on his face. "This is just great."

"I...I don't know what she must've thought." Giotto sighed.

G nodded, bending down and picking up the small dart that was meant to hit Giotto. He lifted it to his nose, "Poison."

Xx Sneak peak at the My Little Flower Sequel xX

"I...I should be getting back to work." The short brunette said, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Hmm." Came the reply. The woman tried to move, but the arms that held her were strong enough to keep her in place, she wasn't able to move even an inch.

"Don't be so childish." She huffed, not giving up her struggles. "If you do not let go of me right this minute I will have grandmother wake you up from now on."

"You need to stop being so tempting." His golden eyes burned with something that both scared and thrilled her at the sweet promise that laid in them.

"N...no!" She had to control herself, this man was not something she needed to get tangled with.

"Yuki." Her name off of his lips made her waver.

"Giotto! Yuki!" At the sound of Rose's voice the blond let go of the woman and fixed his cloths. Yuki moved away from the man and backed up towards the door. Not a second to late, Rose slammed open the door, a big smile on her face. "You're awake!"

XxXxX

**I think i did mention i wanted to write a Giotto/OC fanfic of my own, and since tomorrow is the day of love i decided i would give you a small steamy hint of what will come! Of course their relationship has to get better, but this is what is in store for you! I want to see myself how romantic i will make Giotto. ;D**

**Stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	78. Valentine Day Special (Sequel preview)

"Hello Yuki." A short girl with brown hair stood in front of the Vongola, well ex-Vongola primo, a nervous expression on her face.

"He-hello." The girl muttered out. Giotto kept a calm smile on his face as the girl fidgeted in place.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Warm brown eyes looked up into his as a small blush bloomed onto her white cheeks. "R-Rose told me about one of your western traditions that occur on this day." The confused look he got on his face only made her blush deeper. "It seems like a silly tradition but I...I wish you would accept this!" The hands that were behind the girls back were holding a small blue box.

Giotto blinked at the girl and her sudden movement, but he caught himself before it got awkward and he took the box from her hands. Giving her a smile he opened it up and saw a piece of chocolate in the center. A small smile formed on his lips as he understood what today was. He looked up from the box and found her red face simply adorable. He reached out to the girl and took a strand of her hair in between his fingers. It was cool and silky.

"I accept." He said, leaning forward, she reacted by flinching back but his hold on her hair kept her from moving to far. With a smug smile on his lips Giotto closed the distance between their lips. A second later he pulled away and saw that her eye's were still closed, a soft smile took over his lips as he leaned in once again and placed another kiss...and then another, and another, another...

**Soooo...romantic enough for ya!**


	79. 72: Starlight

"Wow." Rose said in awe. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, the water is being lit up by the starlight." Elena smiled, watching the two girls look around the clearing with fascination. "I have some fairy tales about this place."

"Tell us!" The girls cried, plopping down on the blanket in front of the woman.

"Okay, well they say that this pond belongs to fairies."

"Like the ones in the books?" Rose asked.

"Yes, the small ones with wings. It is said that they once lived here, they would dance on the surface of the pond, absorbing the starlight and sing songs that gave hope to do the impossible to anyone that heard it."

"Did you ever hear it?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm, no. Sadly it has been a long time since the fairies have danced. They said that the fairies will return if a princess falls in love with the duke and they come together before their end."

"Why before their end?" Rose asked.

Elena gave them a sad smile, "Because they can never be together forever, because if they're together forever then the fairies will never come back."

"It's sad." Rachel said.

"Yes it is, but the starlight is always here, and because the fairies lived off of the starlight, they are always here. Even if it is an impossible thing."


	80. 73 Survive

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Elena pushed Rose farther back against the wall.

"You do not want the Vongola as your enemy." Elena said, doing a quick survey of the room. The guards that she had were all knocked out cold or dead, this man had made sure of that. There were no exits, but one thing she had managed to do was alert Daemon, so if she could just buy them time, he would be here in time to save the.

"It's a bit to late for that missy." The man smirked, "I already have them as enemies."

"What family do you belong to?"

"A fearless little bitch aren't you." The man smiled, "The Fiore family."

"Do not make this worse for yourself."

"Princess, i will kill you and take that brat as vengeance against the Vongola and a message to all the other families that we will do anything to kill you bastards."

"This will not end the way you see it." Elena said.

"Then how will it end? Your people come and kill me, but that won't stop us, nothing will stop us until every single one of our members are dead."

Elena was not sure how to get this madman to stop his rant, and she had a feeling she wouldn't survive this encounter, but if she did anything before she died she would make sure that stupid madman wouldn't take Rose.

"Why do you want Rose?"

"The brat can absorb flames, and the Fiore family is interested in that ability."

Elena heard about this from Daemon, apparently Rose and her mother had the ability to control and manipulate the flames that she absorbed into her body. They didn't want this ability to fall into the wrong hands so they had the evidence for it destroyed for Rose's own safety, but apparently taking away the physical evidence didn't extend to the people that knew.

"She can't control them." Elena said, "The ability did not pass down to Rose, but to...her older sibling who was killed in that assassination."

A confused look passed the mans face but it disappeared as soon as it came. "That's not a problem then. I will kill both you and that brat, we know how much the Vongola love this little one. I wonder how much it would hurt them if this girl's broken body shows up on their doorstep."

"You would not like the consequences." Elena hissed, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"I'll deal with those when it happens." He smiled, "Now that's enough stalling, time to die!" The man took steps towards them, closing the distance between them, the smile on his face getting more and more demented.

When he was about six yards away from where they were Elena spotted one of her guards. He probably had a broken arm but he was signaling her to stay quiet. As the enemy got closer to them, the guard stood up and tackled the other man to the ground.

"RUN!" Was his only word, and Elena thanked the man before grabbing Rose and running out of the room. She had to survive this...she had to.

XxXxX

Shits going down now people! you can only imagine what will happen next! I am going to follow canon as much as i can, so some of you can guess what's going to happen next, try to guess in the form of a Review, next part will be up tomorrow!


	81. 74: Open Up Your Eyes

"No...no, no, no." Daemon chanted as his eyes fell on the sight in front of him. The woman he loved was laying on the ground, lifeless. His fears were rising to the surface as he dropped to his knee's in front of her. He grabbed her lifeless body and brought her towards him, cradling her head in his arms. It was when he moved her that he saw another fear of his come to life. "R...Rose." His voice was now broken. He had failed to protect his two important people...

"D...Daemon." The Mist guardian looked down at the woman in his arms, she was awake, she was still warm.

"Thank god, stay awake darling, I'm goi-"

"No." She said, her voice weak. "They can't save me Daemon, it's too late."

"Don't say that." He snapped at her, "You will be fine!"

A small smile formed on her lips, "You know, i just told Rose a story the other day...about how the fairies won't return until the two lovers are separated forever."

"Please!"

"And look at us..." A painful expression crossed her face as tears fell from her eyes. "I...I don't want to die Daemon, but strangely i'm not afraid."

"No, please. Elena."

"I really loved you Daemon, and i am proud of you." Daemon could feel the wetness on his cheeks, and he could see that she was getting weaker...the warmth was leaving her body.

"Stay with me..."

"I was so happy when you agreed to join the Vongola. Make me a promise."

"No! You will be fine."

"Promise me that you will make sure the Vongola continues what it's doing. Make sure it...continues...to protect...to be strong." Her blue eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips. Her body stopped moving, her breathing stopped...

"Elena..." Sobs erupted from the mist guardian's throat, "Please wake up, open up your eyes!"

"Daemon..." The mist guardian ignored the voice behind him, he didn't care about anything else at this moment, just his own agony. He should've been here sooner, he could've saved her. He should not have allowed her to leave the mansion with such low security...and all that was Giotto's fault. She could've been alive...

**XxXxX**

**OMG WAH! i feel depressed now, but a bit more depression to go before the end...to which we are close to. And is Rose dead? Find out in the next chapter, i was gonna wait until tomorrow but i'm not that evil!**


	82. 75: Forever Changed

Giotto watched with a heavy heart as Daemon mourned Elena, his eyes were drawn to the small girl a few feet away from where Daemon sat with Elena's body. His heart stopped as he saw Rose, her pink dress was drenched in blood and she wasn't awake. He flashed next to her and checked her over. She was alive, and her pulse was strong. There was no visible sign of any life threatening wounds, most of the blood probably wasn't hers...Elena had sacrificed herself for Rose, that was the only explanation. He picked her up and left the room, leaving Daemon alone to mourn.

As he walked out of the room the other guardians saw the girl in his arms and tensed. "She's fine, Elena gave up her life protecting her."

A silence fell upon the men, they were glad Rose was unharmed, but sad that Elena was no longer with them. They felt bad for Daemon, and knew how much this would be hurting him. They all loved Elena in their own way, she was the only person Daemon ever listened to and she was pleasant company to them all.

"What now." Alaude asked.

Giotto looked into the tall mans blue eyes, they were as cold and unreadable as always. "Take Rose, tend to her wounds but hide her somewhere she will not be harmed. I fear that Daemon will act out of emotion, and blame this tragedy on my judgement. I do not want Rose to know of this. No one will tell Daemon that Rose is alive."

"What!" G snapped, "Giotto, you do realize that if he thinks Rose is also dead it will not make things any better!"

"We know well enough about his attachment to Rose, I fear for her..."

"There will be no going back." Asari said, his normal pleasant expression dark.

"I know, things will forever change...and we have to accept that." No one argued with the blond, his eyes showed how much this hurt him, but he would stick to his ideals with the Vongola.

Wordlessly Alaude took Rose from Giotto and left the home. "Things will never be the same..." He murmured, once they were outside of the home.

**XxXxX**

**How did you guys like the set up! So close to the ending!**


	83. 76: Stronger

Xx 1 week later xX

Giotto and all of his guardians, except for a certain Mist guardian. They had agreed to keep the fact that Rose lived a secret from him, regardless of their own feelings on that matter. They were having a strategy meeting over what to do with the forces that were still active under the Vongola name. It was then that the door slammed open and a weary looking Daemon walked through. His cloths were messy, his hair matted, and his face unshaven. He was a mess and that made guilt stab through Giotto even harder.

"Where is Rose?" He asked, his voice horse. None of the guardians met his gaze, none of them wanted to lie to their fellow guardian but it was an order and they knew it was for the best.

Giotto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink, bloodstained, silk ribbon. He placed it on the table and stared at it.

"No..." Daemon breathed, "No..."

"I...she was covered in blood." Giotto said, "We couldn't save her..." The silence that filled the air was stretched with tension.

The silence was broken by Daemon, his voice cold, "You're right. You weren't able to save her because you were too weak. You caused all this, it was your weakness that allowed this to happen."

Giotto kept his gaze on the ribbon, taking the harsh words without any protest. He deserved them for telling one of his friends a very painful lie. He looked up but he couldn't hold Daemon's stare, his eyes were lifeless...there was no longer that light...it was gone.

"The Vongola will never allow this to happen again." Daemon said, "I will make sure of that."

XxXxX

**Well...I think I have a hard time writing sad scenes and things like that, so let me know if the previous scenes touched you in anyway. Made you feel sad, gave you goosebumps of sadness (I get those!) or made you cry...I'm sorry!**

**Review**

**Not much longer now!**


	84. 77: Comfort

"Alaude..." The blond turned his eyes to the girl who was sitting on the bed across from him.

"Hm."

"Where is Elena?"

"She's no longer here." He replied.

"She's dead right." Blue eyes narrowed as he saw tears forming in her eye's. The tears fell, and sobs racked her small body. Alaude didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he let her cry...it was the only thing he knew. He turned his eyes back to his paper work, cursing a certain blonde haired woman to hell.


	85. 78: Legacy

"I understand." Giotto said, "I will step down as Vongola Primo." The victorious smirk on Daemon's face didn't bother him. With his head held high, and his loyal guardians behind following after him, Giotto, The founder of the Vongola and it's first leader, the Primo, left his legacy behind, onto a new life.

XxXxX

The end! well close, one more!

Review!


	86. 79: New Beginning

"I want to thank you again Asari." Giotto said, "I owe you a debt."

"No my friend, It is a pleasure to be able to help you in your time of need. I had my housekeeper find you a home. She says it is in a peaceful niche in the countryside but not to far away from a town. Her granddaughter will help you settle in and act as your housekeeper."

Giotto nodded and watched the man walk over to Knuckles, before turning his eyes to look out into the ocean. He was going to start all over, or attempt to, in Japan. Asari had made preparations for him and Knuckles to live quietly, peacefully. He knew he will never be able to escape his past, but at least he will be able to enjoy life for the short moments he could.

G and Alaude had decided to remain in Italy, G only temporarily. Alaude quit the Vongola, but he still had his own organization to run and he wouldn't allow his past with the Vongola to interfere. Lampo returned home, ready to take over his fathers title. G said he was going to tie up some loose ends before journeying to Japan and settling down. Giotto knew that even if they were separated, they would all never forget the memories they shared together.

Another adventure was going to start, and he was going to make sure he was strong enough to save those that he loved the most.

**XxXxX**

**Well that was a long trip, and i'm glad you all put up with my very stupid update pattern and stuff. The sequel will come out in a little bit, so just sit tight so I can get a head start. I need to finish some other projects first before i will continue this! So sit tight and follow me for updates!**

**Rose is okay, you will see her in the sequel, but it will be more Giotto centered so no more cute Rose pampering! **


End file.
